E se fosse verdade
by Hey soul sis
Summary: Bella sofre um acidente, seu corpo fica em coma mais seu espirito ainda vaga por aí, quando Edward aluga seu apartamento ela o assombra mais o odio pode virar amizade a amizade pode virar amor resumo horrivel, a fica ta melhor
1. Prólogo

E se fosse verdade

Shipper: Edward e Bella.

Baseada no filme : "E se fosse Verdade" , tera algumas altera es do filme para a fic.  
Qualquer erro gramátical, por favor, avisem!  
Universo Alternativo Todos Humanos 12 + ---- no momento n o pretendo fazer lemons [ at por que na historia meio impossivel] mas se voces quiserem, no decorrer da historia eu at posso dar um jeito de encaixar uma :)

Resumo : Bella Swan é uma dedicada médica que sofre um acidente, seu corpo fica em coma, mas sua alma continua vagando por ai. Mas quando retorna para o seu apartamento, descobre que o lindissimo ( e gostoso ) Edward Cullen o aluga. Ela o assombra querendo expulsa-lo de lá . Mas quando o dio vira amizade, a amizade pode virar amor. [ resumo PÉSSIMO, desculpem ]

Prólogo:

**PDVB**

Eu podia sentir a brisa bater em meus cabelos, o perfume das flores, o canto dos passáros. Tudo em volta de mim, na mais perfeita tranquilidade. Eu poderia até ouvir uma música de fundo, classíca e suave... estava tudo tudo perfeito, exatamente onde eu queria estar, aproveitava cada segundo ... '' Bella! Bella" anh ? Abri meus olhos me encontrei com a expressão divertida de Jessica, minha colega do hospital, altura média , loira e falsa. Droga, havia dormido denovo.

- Pareçe que tem alguem com sono! HAHAHAHA. De senhorita perfeitinha eu amo meu trabalho para Bella rebelde que burla as regras- ela ria.

- Jess , deixe-a em paz, ela PRECISA dormir um pouco, não é dona Isabella ?- falou minha amiga e ''chefe'' Angela Weber, altura média, bem magra, cabelo castanho claro liso e olhos pretos - afinal, a quanto tempo está aqui?

Olhei para o relogio, marcava 15:45.

- Hmm... umas 23 horas. - respondi normalmente, Ang e Jess me encararam assustadas - Ah, qual o problema? Eu preciso dessa vaga de assistente, se eu não der minha vida para esse hospital o idiota do Newton pega meu lugar.

- Você precisa de descanso e vida social, isso sim. - Rebateu Angela.

Angela e minha irm Alice não aprovavam eu dar tanto de mim ao trabalho. Mas o trabalho era minha vida! Eu não tinha um namorado desde a faculdade, minha famila era só Alice, e suas filhas Natally e Ashley, minha única amiga (tirando minha irmã ) era Angela quem trabalhava comigo, não precisava de mais nada eu era feliz assim, _acho_.

Bom, voltando ao meu trabalho hoje eu ia dar uma ''geral'' no hospital.

Hmm, pela ficha o primeiro vai ser Sr. David Challen, 96 anos, bom a idade ja explica. Quem está responsável é Liza Conner, nova enfermeira , IHH j vi que essa vai ser osso. Chegando na sala vi que o Sr. Challen estava quietinho sentado olhando Liza colocar mais soro nos seus tubinhos.

- Olá sr. Challen, sou Bella Swan e vim ver como o senhor está . Olha, você está melhorando agora só precisa se comportar e descansar. Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para o sr. ?- fiz minha melhor cara de profissional simpática.

- Case-se comigo ? - falou o sr. Challen, sua expressão era séria, que deixaria qualquer um sem graça. Ri internamente, como se eu ja não tivesse passado por isso.

- Claro que sim sr. Challen, que honra. Providenciarei o vestido e o senhor arruma os preparativos. - respondi sorrindo denovo. Coitado, aposto que se estivesse em bom estado e visse isso, morreria de vergonha, não tornaria as coisas mais difíceis para ele. Virei-me para Liza, seria denovo - Liza, poderia dar um calmante ao sr. Challen, as emoções do casamento o afetam muito.

Ela sorriu entendendo.

- Claro dra. Bella.- virou-se para o sr. Challen- Hora dos seu comprimidos, precisa ficar descansado - O velinho fez careta . Eu ri, pelo menos ainda havia humor nessa hora tão dificil da vida.

E meu dia passou assim : Costurando, acompanhando cirurgias, enfaixando, examinando, curando , cuidando, fazendo curativos e etc. Quando vi já eram 18:20, meu celular tocou : Alice .

-Fala baixinha. - atendi. Ela o-d-i-a-v-a quando eu chamava ela assim, Alice tinha complexo de altura. Minha irmã fashionista só usava salto. HAHAHA adorava provoca-la com isso. Ela é, como eu ja disse, baixa, magra, cabelos pretos e espetados, olhos azuis. Ela é linda, ao contrario de mim, altura media, magra de ruim mesmo, olhos e cabelos cor de chocolate, ou seja BEM normal.

-_Isabella Marie Swan. Onde voc pensa que está ? Esqueçeu do jantar aqui em casa? As meninas estão com saudades. Que horas você chega?_ - a baixinha era fogo.

- Calma Alice, deixa eu responder as perguntas : No hospital, quero muito aquela vaga. Quase esqueci ,obrigada por lembrar, não me mate. Eu chego umas 20:30, hora que eu saio do hospital querida. Morro de saudades da Naty e da Ash.

_- Bella , você não está planejando vir direto do hospital, está ?_

- Sim por que ?- Alice por mais que não gostasse de que eu trabalhase muito, nunca implicou com o hospital.

-_ AIINN_ - gemeu Alice como se sentise dor- _Você vira com roupa de hospital? Eu meio que tinha planejado um encontro para você . O cara demais, lindo, inteligente, gosta de crianças._

- ALICE!!!!!!!!!! 1º eu naoo vou ir com roupa de hospital, eu vou ir com a roupa que eu cheguei no hospital e 2º ENCONTRO ? Você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso, eu não tenho tempo para namorar, e ainda mais com alguem ''arranjado''. Dúvido muito que você conheça ele- Falei realmente brava.

._ -Bells querida, eu não conheço PESSOALMENTE , mas Jasper conheçe, e ele falou que ele é ótimo_- Defendeu-se ela.

- Dúvido que Jasper tenha usado a palavra : LINDO .

_-AHH isso é intuição , Jasper falou que ele era divertido e inteligente.  
_

- Ou seja , ele pode ser um gordo,rico, com humor.

- _Bella, não seja pessimista assim, olha respira fundo você está muito estressada, esse hospital te consome_. - Fiz o que Alice mandou- _Agora, termine de atender seus pacientes, se arrume, ganhe a vaga e venha para cá . Encontro de amigos, prometo. AHH e antes que voce me contrarie, beijoss te amoo sz tchau, caso ligue para dizer que não vem, meu celular está desligado e o telefone fora do gancho, se você não apareçer ficarei extremamente chateada e depressiva. xoxo bye. _

- Alice... - PIB PIB PIB , fazia o celular, ela tinha desligado. Droga de baixinha manipuladora. Continuei andando, até que o dr. Cullen, chefe de todos, me parou. Prendi a respiração. Era agora ou nunca. Ele me encarou bem, depois deu um sorriso. GOSH esse dr. é m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-o, alto pele bem clara, loiro, olhos azuis bem musculoso . Pare com isso Bella! Ele tem idade para ser seu pai, _mais que é gostoso ele é_ , maldita vozinha safada e chata da consiência.

- Dra. Swan- ela comprimentou.

- Por favor, me chame de Bella dr. Cullen - respondi, meio derretida com seu charme.

- Sendo assim em chame de Carlisle.

- OH claro dr. Cull... quer dizer Carlisle.

- Bella, gostaria de lhe avisar que com imenso prazer vocaê é a nova assitente, ao contrario de muitas pessoas aqui você não traz a vida pessoal para o trabalho. Meus parabéns. Sua sala... bem, você já sabe onde é . Agora volte para casa, está há 26 horas aqui e antes que voce pergunte, eu sei de tudo que se passa nesse hospital - Me lançou um sorriso.

OMFG !!! EU SOU A ASSISTENTEE UHUL \O/ . Caaaara não acredito, oh my chuck bass EU sou a nova assistente. AII isso bom de mais para ser verdade, vou contar para todo mundo e esfregar na cara de bebê chorão do Newton. Odeio ele, falso. Ta mais voltando a minha vitória... DANÇA DA VITÓRIA.

- AHAM AHAM AHAM EU SOU A NOVA ASSITENTE, ISSO AI ! QUEM MANDA ? QUEM MANDA? SOU EU YEAH ! - começei a cantar e a fazer a dança da vitória. Todos me olhavam espantados, só ai que eu me dei conta que estava no meio do corredor do hospital. Ops. Que mico, só podia ser eu mesmo. Sai de fininho, dando uma disfarçada legal no povo. Ai ai, que vergonha. Bom eu contei para todo mundo da minha vaga ( eles ja tinham percebido- chatos ) e me gabei de mais. Ah hoje eu podia :) ! Olhei a hora : 19:38, bom... da um bom tempo para me arrumar. Poxa , tavam pensando que eu ia de qualquer jeito ? O cara pode ser o gordo simpático mais eu não sou a filhote de cruz credo.

Passado um tempo, eu já estava pronta, o timming estava timo. Entrado no elevador, Quill um dos enfermeiros,me para. Droga, mais trabalho.

- Bella, me desculpe, mais um dos pacientes do acidente de ônibus est tendo uma convulsão , precisamos de você . Pode me acompanhar ?- perguntou com uma cara preocupada e meio arrependida, gostava de Quill, ele era simpático e sabia a quanto tempo eu estava aqui.

- Claro.

Perdi a noção do tempo, quando vi eram 21:00. MEU DEUS, o jantar. Sai correndo para a garagem, eu teria que ligar para Alice e dar um tima desculpa para meu atrasso, aquela baixinha me dava muito medo. Quando estava chegando na minha pick-up vermelha avistei o Newton. Mike era o seu nome, ele era bonito, se fossemos avaliar bem, mas insuportável. Mike tinha olhos azuis, era claro e branquelo, comparado alguns homens, Newton era baixinho. Ele me deu um sorriso falso, e veio todo cheio de si para o meu lado. F**** (**n/a: Desculpem a linguaguem, nossa Bells ta em momento de estress**) .

- Parabéns Swan, ganhou o cargo.

-Obrigada Newton, pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo. - E entrei no carro cheia de atitude,_ Há como se você tivesse moral_, shiuu vozinha chata.

OMG que chuva, já estava no meio do caminho, e o mundo estava caindo fora do carro. Resolvi ligar para Alice, avisando do atraso. Ela ia me matar, precisava dar uma boa desculpa, a chuva me parecia uma ótima. Disquei o número de Alice.

-_Oii Bella_.

- Ali, me desculpa o atraso, mais deu problemas no hospital, mais essa chuva e... - senti que me esquecia de algo- AHH eu consegui !A vaga eu consegui !

_-Que bom querida, fico muiito feliz por você . E tudo bem sobre o atraso, seu "companheiro'' também se atrasou_. - Uma careta tomou conta do meu rosto quando me lembrei do meu ''encontro'' . Rolei os olhos me destraindo um pouco quando voltei a olhar pra frente vi um farol piscar e surgiu uma luz enorme que me cegava.

_- Bella ? Bella ? Voc esta ai ? Bella responde !_ - Alice gritava do celular.

Senti uma pancada forte contra mim, os gritos de Alice foram a ltima coisa que eu ouvi, depois tudo se apagou.

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------- '' ----------------------------------------------- '' ----------------------------------------------------------- '' ----------------------------------------------------------  
**N/A:  
Amooooores , essa a minha primeira fic, então deem um desconto por favor ! Comentem, por favor. Eu to meio [ BEM ] insegura entao, se voces comentarem vai ser ótimo. euu aceito criticas sugestões, qualquer coisa faz bem :) Me digam o que acharam, enfim. Eu adaptei essa história de um filme, que tem o mesmo nome, entao é BASEADA nele, mais eu quero mudar coisas na história. Se voces conheçem alguem que ja fez uma historia do mesmo filme avisem, por que eu nao vi. e nao quero plagear nada !  
Sobre lemon e eu não pretendo fazer por enquanto , e se eu fizer eu gostaria que alguem me ajudasse mais ainda muito cedo.  
Bom, gatenhos eu já estou postando essa fic no Nyah , quem ver lá não é plagio . Meus betas são Nathyfaith e HHenry, mais a fic original minha. HSUHAUHSUAHUSAHSUHUAHS**

**comentem comentem comentem please ;) . Digam o que acharam : Uma porcaria, ridicula , otima , mais ou menos, pode melhorar ,... enfim qualquer coisa.**

**BEEEEIJAÇOOOOOO , fiquem com o dr. delicia.**

**bites... da Sibby ;***


	2. Chapter 1

**PVDE**

Jane Lorris continuava a me encarrar, quem ela pensa que é ? Minha mãe? Só por que a contratei não precisa ficar mandando em mim. Para mim o ideal em um apartamento é : sofá bom, espaso para plantas e novas criações minhas. Também, quem mandou ser contratada por um paisagista? Ela podia recusar, eu sei que eu canso as pessoas, mas para mim tem que ser perfeito, se onde eu recomeçarei minha vida, que seja em um lugar que eu goste né ?

Sim, eu estou me mudando para recomeçar. Depois que _ela_ se foi ( que não é um assunto que eu goste de falar ) eu fiquei vazio, sem emoção preso em minha bolha de tristeza e solidão, e eu precisava sair disso e me afastar das lembranças _dela_ que me punham para baixo. Todos tentaram me ajudar em vão, minha familia, amigos me distanciei de todos, e agora me pergunto. Valeu mesmo a pena?

Bom, mas hora de sair do passado e me concentrar no presente. E é para isso que eu estou aqui certo? Sentado na frente de varias pessoas de saco cheio esperando para ver o que eu acho do sofá ! Caramba ele essencial. Um bom sofá é tudo. E como eu procuro apartamentos com mobilia, eu preciso achar O sofá . Antes de me perguntarem por que eu não compro o meu, AH sofá é dinheiro, dinheiro é cerveja. Ou seja gastando com sofá menos cerveja.

Ps. eu tomo muita cerveja, mais malho, por que barriguinha de chop ( ou cerveja no caso) ninguem mereçe.

- Então sr. Cullen, acho que ja se decidiu não ? - perguntou Jane, sem paciencia.

- Sim, e a resposta ... não - Jane revirou os olhos , e os donos do apartamento me olham espantados, talvez pela grosseria- esse sofá ... ele é ... duro de mais.

- Ahh não o sofá de novo não - diz Jane bufando.

Talvez eu realmente abuse dela, mas a culpa é minha se não acho o sofá perfeito? Minhas ultimas respostas para apartamntos foram as mesmas:

-Muito grande.

- Muito pequenho.

-Muito para esquerda.

-Virado de mais para a direita.

-Muito mole

- A cor é feia

-Tecido rala bunda.

- Estampa esquisita.

Bom até eu cansava de mim mesmo mas, eu só exigia isso, um bom sofá . Jane devia me odiar, mas ela era bem profissional, me recebia com um sorriso falso todo dia :) , melhor que nada. Agora pela lista de Jane só faltavam mais uns 4 apartamentos.

Apartamento 1, rua boa , pouco movimentada, prédio antigo e bonito. Entramos e fomos recebidos por um casal oriental. Droga, decoração japonesa, não é que eu não goste, nada contra acho bonito mas... não é _eu_. Como sempre sentei-me no sofá . Jane fechou os olhos e fez uma pequena preçe. O casal me olhava curioso. Todos em silêncio. Ah o sofá era bom, macio, tecido bom, bonitinho , não era pequeno, o ângulo batia com o que eu queria, mas .

- Muito oriental.- foi a minha frase, a frase final. Vi Jane sorrir para mim , e estranhei, normalmente ela reviraria os olhos. Ela sussurou algo para os donos e n s fomos embora.

-Por que ficou feliz quando recussei? - Perguntei, afinal era estranho.

- O preço não era bom. - Disse, encarando-me com seus olhos castanhos mel. Jane não era muito bonita para idade, tinha uns 50 anos, seu cabelo era grisalho, tinha uma pinta grande ao lado da boca, era bem arrumada , o cabelo era curtinho do tipo joãozinho e repicado (**n/a : ignorem o ed saber tudo isso, ele não gay mais eu precisava descrever a Jane** ) ,ela era baixa e atarracada, usava uma blusa pink e uma calça caquí , com sapatilhas rosas tambem, sempre maquiada e com seus óculos de onça. Pirua, mais um amor, quando não estava zangada comigo, claro.

Acenti com a cabeça para ela, que me devolveu um sorriso apertando minha bochecha, cara como eu odeio isso.

- Pense bem, meu meninho exigente- apertou ainda mais minha bochecha, AI. - seu sofá perfeito está nos esperando, agora vamos rápido pois só temos mais 2 apartamentos. Por favor abra sua mente cabeçinha dura !

- 2? Não seriam 3 ? - Indaguei. Um dos defeitos de Jane que ela não falava muito dos negócios para mim.

- Os Yohanssons levaram o sofá para o novo apartamento. -AHH isso explica tudo. Sem sofá , sem apê .

Os outros dois apartamentos n o foram nenhuma novidade '' _muito escuro_ '' e '' _isso fede a gato , eww_ '' sem comentários sobre o último. Jane falava no celular com alguem enquanto atravessávamos a rua, até que um penfleto cor de rosa trazido pelo vento de algum poste, provavelmente, cai nas minhas mãos. Nele está escrito assim:_ Aluga-se apartamento, rua The falls , n° 667 , bairro Sylvester . Imobíliado, sala grande, 2 quartos , 1 suite, terraço grande no andar de cima._ Me pareçeu perfeito, e literalmente caiu do céu.

- Hey, Jane olhe isso- cutuquei-a , ela me olhou curiosa e pegou o panfleto, o analisou desligou o celular e sorriu para mim.

- Pareçe que temos alguem interresado, isso uma novidade. Muito bem, temos mais um apartamento a visitar.

Tinhamos entrado em contato com a irmã da dona há 15 minutos, gostei do prédio de cara, terraço é perfeito, movéis lindos, e tudo mais. Agora era a desisão. Todos me olhavam quietos, cheguei no sofá , sentei, analisei, senti, respirei, me imaginei ali, com a cerveja, botei os pés na mesinha e pronto.

-Jane, é esse ! - Disse contente e convicto , Jane quase pulou de alegria.

-Fecharemos o contrato então. - Disse Jane, ja planejando tudo.

- Anh, ser que eu posso saber o que aconte eu com a ex dona ? - perguntei meio sem graça, eu sou curioso pô . A baixinha irmã dela , que até agora me pareçia feliz, olhou para baixo tristemente.

- Ela sofreu um acidente e... - Respirou fundo continuando com voz de choro- está em coma.

Jurava que ela ia falar ''_ e ... morreu_ '', hey! serio, não que eu seja mal ou coisa assim só ... pareçia, pela expressão dela. Coma ainda tem chances pelo o que meu pai me disse, e ele é médico , fechado o contrato arrumaria minhas coisas e me mudaria amanha. Estava muito ansioso. Vida nova ai vou eu !Tá ficou meio ridículo, _meio ?_ AHH vozinha não. .

Bom, já haviam se passado 3 dias, e aqui estou eu, curtindo o novo apê . Maravilha, to aqui sentado no sofá , com a minha cerveja, pensando em como sou sortudo e também nos desastres que foram os outros apartamentos. Fui cantado por garotas de 14,15 e 17, por mulheres de 20,25,30 e ... bem ... senhoras de 80, _isso que dá ser gostoso_, aleluia vozinha, mandou bem !

Bom, MTV tá um saco, Multishow ainda não come ou o pornô (**n/a . galera,ele homem, tava meio gayzin antes** ) vou ver Oprah* né ! Fazer o que? PUF! Barulho! Isso não bom, me sinto observado, _olha a nêura_, vozinha QUIETA !

**PDVB**

Frio. só o que sinto. Abro os olhos. Escuridão. Rodeada de árvores. Bosque. Estou em um bosque, mas quem são essas pessoas? E por que não me notam? Automáticamente me sinto levantar, meus pés me levam, minha mente está longe, sem memórias. Quem sou eu? Para onde vou? Me vejo chegar a um prédio. Fachada antiga,tijolos vermelhos, bem cuidado. Subo pelas escadas até o 5 e último andar, entro no apartamento (não sei como). Lembranças. Lar. Apesar de poucas lembraças aqui eu sei que é meu lar. Provavelmente eu não passava muito tempo aqui, mas por que?

''_ ... Mary Gasper, com seu livro de receitas..._'' som de TV. Seguindo o barrulho caminho até uma sala. No sofá há a silhueta de um homem, ele bebe cerveja, me aproximo mais para analisa-lo. Deus, ele é lindo! Alto,forte,pele clara, cabelos cor de bronze levemente bagunçados e maravilhosos olhos verdes. O que ele seria meu? Namorado? Marido ? Amigo? Irmão? _Ladrão?_

Meu Deus. Resolvi apareçer. Faço barulho! Ele se vira me olha e....

-

** PDVE**

Sinto algo se aproximar. Passos, medo. Quando me viro ... uma linda menina , 20 e poucos acho, cabelos e olhos castanhos profundos, bem branquinha, altura média, linda mesmo. Mas meu que susto... FANTASMA.

-- _gayzinhoo..._ VOZINHA!

------------------------------------------------------------ '' --------------------------------------------------- '' --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '' -----------------------------  
_*Oprah, uma famosa apresentadora americana. Saiba mais : .org/wiki/Oprah_Winfrey_

**N.A. AHHHH AMOREES , aqui está mais um capitulo da fic. Espero que gostemm ;) **

**comeentemm por favorr , amoo o apoio de voces , é essencial . É TUDO . ;DD . Bom me digam o que acharam enfim : boa, ruim , otima , uma droga . Por favor . criticas são otimas para o crescimento de um (a) autor (a) .**

**liiiiindos e liiiindas como eu ja disse comentem . A partir desse capitulo a fic vaii vira uma comédia , eu tenho ela até o 4 cap [ achoo ] a o romance ainda não chegouu, mais eu amoo essa parte da fic que vai entrar entãoo preparem-se . Ela também vai dar uma ''fugidinha'' do filme ( na minha opinão) mais nada muiiito grave . SÓ AVISANDO . bomm MUUUUITO OBRIGADA A QUEM COMENTOUU amooores euu ameii os coments , ameii mesmoo. pulos de alegria \o/ .**

**Respondendo reviews : **

**_Jess Marie Cullen : _**oieee liiinda ;) . Muito obrigada pelas boas vindas e pelas dicas ;) nãoo deixareii voces na mãoo NUNCA , voces (leitores) que fazem a fic aconteçer . Espero que goste desse capitulo. Tambem amoo o filme . HUSAHUSHAUSAHA Que bom que voce gostou do capituloo , aproveite bem esse viu ? beeeijoooes :*

**_Mimmy Cullen: _**quee bom que voce amouu . SUPER FELIZ COM ISSO . A Bella nessa fic é poderosa (joga cabelo ) USHUSHUAHSUA , ela ainda vaii dar MUUUUUUUUITAS respostas assim . ATITUDE ;D . proximo capituloo ta aqui pra voce, naoo vou demorar muiiito para o 3 ok ? beeeeeeeijoess :*

**Bomm comentem para o proximo , sem nenhum coment a fic naoo anda ok ? ( eu sei que isso é chato mais eu preciso desculpem ) **

**BEEEEEEEIJAOOOO CATS , fiquem com o nosso Carlislee**

**xoxo ...by. Sibby **


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 3: Alucinações

** PDVE**

- 

Deus eu jurava que tinha visto uma mulher ali parada, mas quando me viro : nada. Cara, essa cerveja ainda me mata. Peguei a cerveja e bebi outro gole. Deitei-me melhor no sofá. Meu, Oprah é só para mulher mesmo, por que eu quero saber sobre dieta ? Nossa que sono, vou dar um cochilo.

Abro os olhos, AI que dor. Dormi de mal jeito, droga. A TV tá ligada, e sala uma bagunça, sim, isso que é Edward Cullen. Cara, um banho agora vai ser perfeito. Onde fica mesmo o banheiro? .... Achei ! ... tomoo meu banho e pronto. Hora de dar um look* no espelho , _hehe gatãoo_, muito bem vozinha estamos progredindo. Cara o espelho ta embasado. Esfreguei a mão nele para poder me ver ...

-AHHHHHHH - o reflexo da mulher estavá lá atras denovo.

- O que voce está fazendo ? - Ela me pergunta brava e some.

Me viro : nada. Nossa eu preciso sair um pouco para andar, as alucinações estão piorando.

Me vesti e começei a andar no parque, entrei na livraria que sempre vou, o atendende Seth, me comprimentou. Eu gostava dele, era meio doidão metido a médium sei lá o que. Mas era gente boa.

- Fala Seth- comprimentei ele.

- Edward bicho, como vai ? - ele falou naquele jeitão preguiçoso dele.

-Bem eai ?

-Bem também ... cara sinto sua aura pesada- Ele me analisava. Que medo.

-Nada não cara, fica tranquilo. - Respondi saindo de perto dele, vai que ele dectava minha loucura de ficar vendo a mulher pelo apartamento.- Bom só passei para dizer oi.

- Cara toma cuidado, você não pode mais fugir. - Credo. As vezes, na verdade, quase sempre Seth me dava medo.

Aqui estou eu, na TV, denovo. Agora os Yankees* estão jogando, eu posso ter paz. Mentira, to super nervoso, meu esses caras acham que tão fazendo o que ? Brincando? Vê se joga direito pô . AH como eu amo o nervoso que o baisebol me dá ... Sinto um cutucão nas costas, lentamente me viro e...

- - denovo a mesma mulher que desapareçe na minha frente. Até derrubo a cerveja. Ok, não foi nada, não entra em pânico e .. droga a cerveja acabou! Me levanto para buscar outra na cozinha, cheguei lá , tá tudo normal, pego a cerveja, volto para sala distraido quando...

- - gritei.

-- ela gritou.

-- continuei gritando.

-Ok.... não tem nada aqui. Você pode voltar para sua ponte, ou rua, ou barraco sei lá . Só saia daqui por favor. - Ela me falou. Calma... quem ela pensa que ?

- Eu moro aqui- respondi.

-Voce simplismente não pode morar aqui. - ANH ?

- ANH ? - tornei real meu pensamento.

- Por que eu moro aqui.- Ahh não ,tava bom de mais para ser verdade. O apartamento assombrado. Não! Isso não existe, ela é uma alucinação.

-Sai daqui bicho ruim. Voc não existe, eu estou te imaginando. Quando eu fechar os olhos voc ira sumir. - Fechei os olhos. Vamos contar até 5. 1...2...3...4...5 respiro fundo, abro os olhos.

Ela ainda est lá , de braços cruzados me encarando como se eu fosse um lesado.

-AHHHHH sai daqui pelo amor de Deus! - Praticamente emploro.

-Não, saia você . - me olha emburada e me empurra. Resultado: ela me atravessa e cai atravessando a janela. Claro que não quebrou nada ela é um fantasma, normal atravesar as coisas.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH... - Sé ouço o grito dela caindo.

Saio correndo para o meu quarto depois disso, _HA medroso_, vozinha ela um fantasma!

Deite-me na cama coloquei os travesseiros um de cada lado do ouvido fechei os olhos e começei a repitir comigo mesmo:

- Ela não existe, ela não existe, ela não existe.

- Olha eu estou aqui. Por acaso você ouve algo que não é real?- AH não , ela voltou.

- VOCÊ nao existe, você não existe, você não existe.- continuei repitindo.

- Olha acredite no que quiser, mas eu volto mendigo- ela disse e sumiu. Mendigo? Pô eu moro aqui, que relaxo.

Acabei pegando no sono uns minutos depois disso. Acordei no dia seguinte e fui para o banho, entrando no banheiro, adivinhem quem eu encontro : ela. Ela estava sentada na privada e suas roupas estavam iguais, não mudava nada. Ela me olhava sorrindo.

-Olá , sua assombração particular está de volta.

-Eu vou tomar banho! Será que você não pode sair daqui ? - Ela queria me ver pelado? _Isso que dar ser gostoso_, pois é né vozinha, mais a gente já acostumou.

- Olha eu não vou sair daqui até que VOCÊ saia antes. Então acho melhor tomar de cueca mesmo, e feche bem a cortina ok ?- deu uma piscada no final. Que ódio.

Entrei no banho resmungando ( de cueca claro) , eu não ia ceder. Ela quem iria sair. O apartamento meu. Hunf .

Sai e la estava ela, como se nada tivesse aconteçendo, sentada na privada. Folgada.

-La la la la la la - ela cantarolava.

Sai do banheiro e fui para o quarto me trocar, voltei e nada dela . ALELUIA o/ . Fui até a cozinha e abri a porta da geladeira... la estava ela. Ela atravesava os alimentos e as estantes da geladeira , sentada. Igonarando-a pego uma cerveja.

- IHHH olha o bafo e a barriguinha. - Ela me provoca.

- Eu malho. - HA HA sucker * deixei ela no chinelo.

Bom aconteçe que a cerveja acabou, pouco tempo depois. Tinha que voltar lá e pegar outra. Saco.

Entrei na cozinha abri a geladeira, e ela continuava lá . Peguei a cerveja e ela me olhou espantada.

- Outra? Já ? Meu Deus .... tisc,tisc - falou como se me reprovase. Chata. Fechei a porta na cara dela.

Eu grudei chiclete na cruz , só pode ''/ .

_Continua..._

* * *

_* ou *¹ --- look :_ em inglês significa: olhar , mais uma express o bastanter usada como : checar , dá um checada, dar uma olhada.

_*² ----- Yankees :_ time de baisebol americano , Nova Yorquino na verdade . bem famoso , seu logotipo está em varios bonés: ./2009/01/new_york_ Saiba mais : .org/wiki/New_York_Yankees

_*³ ---- Ha Ha sucker:_ um termo em inglês que diz : HA HA se fud** , eu não quero por muito palavrão na fic então usei esse termo.

**N/A . **

**OLÁA LOBINHAS (OS) E VAMPIRINHAS (OS) doo meuu coração sz . aii está capitulo novo para vocês :) Desculpem se eu demorei para posta-lo mais eu tava com uma preguiça dos infernos essa semana , OSSO. **

**entãaaaoo gostaram do capitulo ? euu achei esse meio fraco mais depois começa a melhora muuuuiiiiiito :) experiencia :D HUAHUSHAUHSUAHUSHAHS . comentem comentem comentem comentem comentem comentem . E lembrem-se : sugestões , perguntas , erros , argumentos TUDO será super bem-vindo. Eu prometo responder tooooodas as reviews com muiiiito carinho :) sem elas eu não sou nada . por isso denovo eu peço : comentem comentem comentem *o***

**QUEM VIU NEW MOON ? O/ O/ O/ . euuu fui na estreia DUAS vezes ;D maaaaraa né ? ganhei um ADESIVÃO do Edward ( mooorri ) e A-M-E-I o filmee . achei que dessa vez adaptaram melhor e ficou mais pareçido com o filme e teves umas partes engraçadas que completaram muuuuuuiiiito bem a história [ minha opinião] . e taylor... QUE TANQUINHO É ESSE ?????? *O* babei liiiiiiiitros lá HUHAHSAUHSUHAUSA safadaa :) booom e vocês , o que acharam de new moon ? ( pra quem ja viu ou quer dar uma opinião geral) **

**agooooora .... ( ôoo N/A compridaa --' ) **

**Respondendo reviews : **

**_ : _**Amore que bom que você gostou da fic :D muuuuuito feliz em saber disso ;D capituloo novo tá aii aproveite e dê sua opinião depois . Beeeijãao :*

**_Jujuh Cullen: _**Liinda táa ai mais um capitulo . ahhh que hooonra voce amou a fic *o* ;D espero que goste do resto dela também ;) Beeeijãao :*

_**Mimy Cullen:**_ Gaaataa , curtiu o capituloo ? HUSAHUHSUAHS que maraa . respondendo suas perguntas ... : por enquanto vai ser meioo comédia os capitulos o romance vai demorar pra apareçer mais eu acho que é la pelo 7º HUSHAUHSUAHUS . Esse Edward é bem diferente mesmo, mais ele ainda tem o espirito do _nosso _Edzãaao . Curta muuuito essse capitulo ok amore ? HAUSU beeeeijãaaao :*

**Bomm povoo , é isso . **

**Fiquem com o meu LOBÃAAAAAAAO [ sem camisa (6666666] pra quem é team Edward , fiquem com o meu VAMPIRÃAAAAO [ sem camisa também (666666] HUSHUAHUSA **

**beeeeijaçooo até o proximoo . quero reviews . **

**Sibby Meyer . **


	4. Chapter 3

**AVISINHOOOOOOO ----- N/A noo final tem uma enquetee . dêem suas opiniões e escolham as melhores opções para a fic . Obrigadaaa : ) beeijos . nós vemos no final do cápitulo e mals peloo avisinhoo, só que é importante voces saberem disso por que nem todo mundo lêe a N/A . ok ? beeijoss **

* * *

Capitulo 3: Hello, I'm Bella Swan. It's a pleasure.

**PDVB**

Sim, eu sei. Estava tornando a vida daquele estranho um inferno, sou má :) MUAHAHAHAH [ risada maligna of ]. Mais eu tenho um plano para tira-lo do meu apartamento: Assusta-lo, Enche-lo, Assombra-lo, então ele vai embora e pronto, vida normal denovo.

Mais uma coisa está muito estranha... eu não morri, claro, mas eu atraveso as coisas. Objetos não tem limites para mim... E eu não lembro quem eu sou. Mas eu sei que essa a minha casa e que o mendigo ( apelidei ele carinhosamente assim, já que não sei o nome dele ) vai sair daqui o quanto antes.

Ou eu não me chamo...

Anyway*¹ , coletando informações sobre o mendigo eu consegui isso: ele fica irritado facilmente, ama cerveja, fã dos Yankees, se assusta facilmente também. Tudo que eu preciso está em minhas mãos. Hora de irritar o mendigo.

Lá está ele, na TV sentadão achando que pode sujar o meu apartamento... AHH mais se ele sujar o chão de cerveja eu faço ele limpar com a lingua . Bom, a primeira etapa do plano será ... cantar ! Uma música bem tema de filme feliz , o mendigo vai querer a morte, e eu vou canta-la bem na frente da TV. Já escolhi: _Raindrops Keep Falling on my head *²_ .

Cheguei lá fazendo muito barulho, ele me ignorou, AHH mais ele não sabe o que o aguarda. Deite-me na mesinha de centro em frente a TV. Ele continou me ingorando, e se ajeitou para que eu nao ficasse na frente dele. Humpf, chato, mais ele vai ver.. melhor, ele vai ouvir, e muito. - _''Raindrops keep falling on my head. And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed, nothing seems to fit those,raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling, so I just did me some talking to the sun, and I said I didn't like the way he got things done, sleeping on the job those,raindrops are falling on my head they keep falling " *³_ -cantei com cara feliz, esbo ando um sorrisão para ele.

A cara de raiva dele foi impagável e foi ai que eu empolguei.

-_''Raindrops keep falling on my head. And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed, nothing seems to fit those,raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling, so I just did me some talking to the sun, and I said I didn't like the way he got things done, sleeping on the job those,raindrops are falling on my head they keep falling "_ - repiti e agora bem alto, e o mais desafinado que conseguia, mas a cara feliz não saia do meu rosto.

- AHHHHHHHHH CALA A BOCA - ele berrou - ser que eu não posso nem ver meu jogo em paz ?

- Não até você sair do meu apartamento.

-AHH então pode esperar sentada. - voltou a ver TV me ignorando novamente. Fiquei brava. Não que eu queira a atenção dele , _nãoo maginaa_ , vozinha ... sem ironia que eu to nervosa hoje.

-Prefiro ficar deitada, e cantando. _''Raindrops keep falling on my head. And just like the guy whose feet are too big for ... ''_ - fui interrompida.

- Ta bom chega de canta essa música. Eu vou embora ... -YEAH vitória !

- ... para o quarto, não comemore fantasma, eu não vou ceder.- E dizendo isso saiu para o quarto correndo e trancando a porta.

Err mendigo burro, não viu que eu misteriosamente ( por que eu não estou morta) atraveso as coisas? Entrei no quarto atravesando a porta e sorrindo irônicamente para ele. Há essa eu venci. Percebendo a burrada que ele tinha feito, bateu com a mão na sua própia testa e bufou. Me olhou com sem paciência.

- Você não pode fugir mendigo. - me gabei.

- E você não tem folêgo para sempre fantasma. - Me olhou achando que tava arrasando, bobinho.

-Como voce diz eu sou uma fantasma, não respiro- Agora estavámos invertendo papéis.

- E como você também disse , você não está morta ou seja, ainda tem que respirar- Deu um sorriso torto quando disse isso, aii como ele lindo. Pare com isso, você odeia o mendigo lembra? - Vamos ver o quanto sua paciência e folêgo aguentam você mesma.- Dizendo isso ele se virou, deitou na cama e fingiu dormir.

- Ok, se assim que quer, prepare-se - tomei um ar , vai que o mendigo está certo né ? -_ ''Raindrops keep falling on my head. And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed, nothing seems to fit those,raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling, so I just did me some talking to the sun, and I said I didn't like the way he got things done, sleeping on the job those,raindrops are falling on my head they keep falling "_ - cantei isso umas 5 vezes. Bem desafinado e alto, bom pelo menos estava alto até a 3ª vez. Eu já ia desistir quando ele ser virou.

- AHHH CHEGA . - levantou-se entrou no banheiro. Saiu de lá com uma calça jeans, pegou as chaves do carro e o casaco. Mas antes de sair virou-se para mim- Eu volto fantasma, me aguarde.

**PDVE**

Meu... que fantasma chata. Ela me tira do sério, se ela cala-se a boca atá que dava para conviver, a imagem dela era agradável e seus olhos chocolates me encantavam. Mas ela era insuportável, ô nega chata viu? Sai daquele apartamento e fui direto falar com o Seth. Cheguei na livraria e la estava ele.

- Seth, preciso da sua ajuda é sério cara. - Já fui direto ao ponto- Eu vejo um espírito, uma mulher. Ela fala que mora no meu apartamento e me assombra querendo me expulsar de lá .

- Olha mermão, eu tenho uns livros para te emprestar que podem te ajudar. - Ele levantou do seu banquinho saiu de traz do balcão e foi atá uma estante, eu o segui. Ele pegou uns 3 livros. Capas escuras, empoeirados. Ele os olhou com satisfção.

-Cara, Ed disso que você precisa , esses livros são o portal da alma. A tranquilidade tá neles. Olha chega na sua casa, apaga as luzes lê as presses dos livros e acende umas velas. - ele me explicou de um modo bem lento. - Caso não funcione traga-a aqui.- chegou mais perto de mim e sussurou- Eu sinto as emoções das almas. Medo do Seth. Sério.

Agradeci a ele e fui direto para casa. Hora de tentar minha macumba. _''Raindrops keep falling on my head. And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed ... ''_ AHH droga de música que fica na cabeça.

**BPDV**

Estava esperando o mendigo sentada no sofá quando a porta abre. Ele entra com uma sacola,e a deixa em cima da mesa. Vai para cozinha... uia vou xeretar. Na sacola tem 3 livros antigos : _'' Guia do médium ''_ , _'' Eles Estão Entre Nós ''_ e _'' Entre em contato com um mundo oculto ''_ . HAHAH eu ri. O mendigo vai fazer macumba para mim ?

Dito e feito. Ele voltou da cozinha com velas, pegou os livros, sentou-se no sofá e começou a fazer presses estranhas. Eu só ria.

- Oóóó fantasma me diga seu nome, sua criatura do além , e assim encontre a luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz - Ele meio que cantava isso. Estranho, mais hilário.

- - ri muito com a cara dele.

- Ta fantasma, colabora comigo e me diz o seu nome. - Ele falou meio zangadinho.

Putz. Ferrou bonito agora. Vamo lá , disfarça.

-Hmm .... hmmm ... meu nome .... - Vi uma caneca que ele tinha usado mais cedo, e nela estava escrito : Bella Swan com letras coloridas, pareçia ter sido feita a mão. E era, por mim. Há achei - Meu nom Bella Swan, prazer. Ele me olhou desconfiado. Droga, ele me viu colando.

Continua ....

---------------------------------------------------- '' -------------------------------------------------------------- '' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ '' -----------------------------------  
_*¹ Anyway_ : em portugues : tanto faz ou de qualquer jeito . Expressão muito usada lá , eu sei que eu coloco muitas palavras em ingles , mais que eu preciso deixa-los americanizados, afinal, eles são de lá né ?! sempre tera esse minidicionário aqui no final para palavras de outra lingua.

_*² Raindrops Keep falling on my head_: uma música bem famosa de B. J. Thomas. Nessa versão ela é cantada por Burt Bacharach. Para quem quiser ouvi-la ela é bem tema de filme feliz :

.com/watch?v=xbYWkegobTU&feature=related

*³ A tradução do trecho que a Bella canta essa :'_ Gotas de chuva estão caindo sobre minha cabeça!!!. E como o cara cujos pés são grandes demais para sua cama,nada parece servir aquelas gotas de chuva estão caindo sobre minha cabe a, elas continuam caindo. Então eu bati um papo com o sol, e eu disse que não gostava de como ele fazia as coisas, dormindo no trabalho aquelas, gotas de chuva estão caindo sobre minha cabeçaa, elas continuam caindo'  
_A letra é estranha eu sei , mais quem ouve sabe que bem tema de filme feliz HUSAHUSHAUSHA

**N/A . AHHHHH MEUU DEUS . quantas reviews LIIIIINDAS . amei amei amei amei amei . até agora esse foi o capitulo ( capitulo alucinações) que mais ''arecadou'' reviews . paaarabéns fic :) [ fico ridiculo mãaaaas abafa] **

**Primeiroo . euu tenhoo algumas enquetes e avisos [ tá no avisinhoo do começo do cap . HEHE ] . nada muuuito preocupante mais é muuuuito importante saber as opiniões de vocês . **

**~* Gentee lendo a review linda da Eva Morgana Potter , eu percebi que a história precisa de uma certa vilã . Entãoo aqui vai a enquete --- Quem será a melhor vilã para história { ps. a históriaa tera outros vilões mais isso eu quero manter em mistério . } a.) Victória . b.) Tanya . c.) Heidi . **

**~* Faço uma trilha sonora para fic ? Sim ou Não ? Se eu fizer eu vou primeiro colocar uma lista das músicas temas dos capituloas já postados de depois em todo capitulo no começo terá um link com a música tema dele . **

**agora uns dois avisos ... **

**~* Gente sobre o número de capitulos que eu posto eu não tenho um cronograma certo então eu postarei um ou dois capitulos por semana no maximo ok ? a não ser que venha aquele numero monstruoso de reviews aii euu abro uma super exessão e posto na hora :) **

**~* a fic é só baseada no filme e euu irei simm muudar algumas coisas que as vezes são importantes no filme para a fic ter mais história e não acabar em 15 capitulos . Eu quero uma fic grandona :) Decidii isso hojee . UHAHSUASSAU **

**Agooora sobre o capitulo eu achei bem curto comparado aos outros que estão por vir mais a pratica me levou a experiencia [ esqueçi o ditado então puis de qualquer jeito HE HE ] . Mas espero que tenham gostadoo , agooora vamos aos reviews ( sim eu pretendo responder todas as reviews que eu recebo mesmo se um dia eu receber 30 ) **

_**Jú stweart **: _Seja suuuuuper bem vinda :) . aii que mara voce ta gostando da fic ;D suahushauhsuuaa o edward é perfeito de qualquer jeiiito euu meio que amo ele ( HE HE ) HUSHUHSUAHS bomm aproveiteee bem o capitulo , beeijãaao :*

**_Mimy Cullen : _**AHH liiindonaa . Bella cheiona de atitude não? Nesse capitulo ela deiita mais ainda ;) USAUAUHUAHU euu achei o Seth o cara perfeito pra ser o atendente , e sim o nosso Edward bebe mesmo u.u mais depois ele melhora x) Nossa não acredito que o cinema da sua cidade deu problema . euu acho que eu morria ''/ mais eu sou exagerda mesmo u.u' ahh queridaa euu to torcendo pra voce ver logo ( se já não viu ) por que tá mara *o* . SUHUAHSUA Eu quero fazer minha fic ficar grande mais acho que passa de uns 20 mais não muuuitão mais , pelo menos por enquanto é o que eu penso . Beeeijãaaao .

**_Mary: _**amooorecoo brigadaaa :) fiqueii sem graça HUSAHUSHAUHSUA . jáa posteei HUSAU . gostouu do capituloo ? espero que sim . aproveitee bem , eu achei que ficou meio pequeno ;x mais relevaa HUSUA beeeijãao .

**_Jujuh Cullen _**: Gatenhaa quee bom que amouu ficoo suuuuper feliz ;D Bom a continuaçãoo chegouu , o que achou dela ? :) HUHUAHSUAHUS torço para que tenha gostadoo . Beiijãao

**_Eva Morgana Potter : _**OMG voce reparou , voce reparou , voce reparou , voce reparou . voce reparouu *o* NÃOO ACREDITOO . acho que voce foi a unicaa liinda . sim eles são parentes por isso o sobrenome é o mesmo , mais isso vai ser _muuuuuuuiiiiiiiito _ importante na fic , só que mais pra frentee , voce reparou nisso que magicoo *-* . ameeeei . a cena do ciúmes vaii ter sim e eu ainda nao sei com quem ( enquete para decidir UAHSA) . mais a cena da macumba eu ja fiz uma a do seth junto talvez tenhaa , por que é só meioo baseada no filme apesar de ta ficando bem parecida vai começar a mudar depois . Bom eu não tenho um dia certo de postagens , mais se tudo der certo o próximo post sai ou terça ou quarta :) . Sobre new moon , lotouu muuuito mesmo , eu comprei o meu ingresso 1 mes antes :O . euu não li o roteiro , que cenas foram cortadas? ( abuseii desculpa ) . euu achei o taylor um ótimo ator e dei muuita risada no filme . Eu gritei na hora que o taylor tirou a blusa u.u HUUHSUAHSA ABAFA . a briga foi muuuito boa mesmo os efeitos estavam ótimos e euu curti muuito a parte dos Volturis . Beeeijãaao

**Bom gente é isso ... comentem e voteeem . HUHASAUSUAUSUAHSUA lembrem-se quanto mais reviews mais rapido o cap chegaa . **

**beeeeijãaoo já amoo todos vocêss e muuuuitoo . **

**fiquemm o com o ursãaaoo/ emmet ( vamo lá galera ele é um fofoooo *o* ) **

**xoxo **

**Sibby **


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Bella Cullen x Edward Swan .**

**BPDV **

Edward me encarava risonho. Um sorriso metido, de vitória, como se ele já tivesse ganho. AHH mais ele não tinha mesmo. Eu só não sabia o meu nome. E quem eu sou. Como se isso fosse estranho, bom .... isso é estranho mas eu sempre soube que essa casa é minha .

- Então a senhorita Fantasma não sabe o próprio nome. - Ele por acaso está zoando com a minha cara?

- Sei, sim mendigo e é Bella Swan.

-Você leu na caneca que eu **VI.** - Cruzou os braços e fez pose. O idiota acabou derrubando uma vela com o movimento.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA macumbeiro, a caneca é minha, tem o meu nome, e está na minha casa. Que alias é onde você não deveria estar. - Eu disse cruzando meus braços e batendo meu pé de uma forma irritada.

- Sua? Quem que está pagando isso aqui?** EU**. Tudo isso aqui **MEU**, **MEU** e **MEU **!- Nossa senhora o mendigo estressou.

- E eu não sou mendigo. - Lê pensamento agora é ?

-AH então qual é o seu nome, invasor. E cuidado com essa possessividade que o apartamento é meu.- Digo a ele enquanto jogo meu cabelo fazendo charme. (UHUL agora que eu sei meu nome ninguém em segura!)

- Invasor? Invasora é você . Que aparece aqui do nada, eu hein ! E para a sua informação o nome dessa coisa linda aqui é Edward Cullen.

Tá legal, eu amei o nome dele, mais ele nunca vai saber disso, claro.

- Ok, Edward, vamos fazer um acordo. Você não me chama de fantasma e me chama de Bella, e eu não te chamo de mendigo. Pronto, assim a convivência fica mais facil.

-Ok ... - bobinho. - Espera aí ? Se você não vai me chamar de mendigo... vai me chamar do que?- Droga! Edward até que é inteligente. ÁS VEZES.

- Sem teto :) - Falei com naturalidade.

- AHHHHH, por que vocÊ nunca é legal comigo? Mesmo quando eu tento? - Ok, agora o Edward me deixou sem palavras. - Toda a vez que eu acho que a nossa ''relação'' - fez aspas com a mão quando falou relação - Progride, você vai lá e acaba com tudo. Porque? Você é só um espírito, que deveria me agradecer por eu não ter feito a macumba Maia que te levaria de volta para as trevas. - como se macumba funcionasse. - E só para sua informação, minha macumba funciona sim.

- Pai Edward você lê mentes? Porque qualquer argumento meu, voce adivinha. -Por incrível que pareça, ele riu. - Ah você achou engraçado.

- , mais isso não significa nada.- Levantou e começou a procurar uma coisa.

- O que você esta procurando? -Indaguei curiosa.

- Isso.- E ele se vira segurando uma lista telefônica.

**PDVE**

Bom, eu ia tirar Bella daqui. Alias o nome combina muito com ela ... Bella bela HAAHAHA eu ri, _não teve graça_, de novo não. Bom depois do meu discurso de Obama acho que calei a boca da Swan, por uns minutos pelo menos. O que era suficiente para eu fazer minhas ligações HEHE. Bom vamos ver ... ACHEI _:"狩猎精神*¹ - tiramos uma alma ruim no mesmo tempo em que fazemos chá . 45789098 "_ ótimo, nada melhor que uma casa espírita chinesa para afastar Bella daqui. Mas se bem que ... NÃO..**_ e-u- o-d-e-i-o-e-l-a_** . Disquei o número... A Swan me encarava. Humpf, dei a língua para ela. Mala.

-_Aro?*_ - atendeu um homem com uma voz ... _chinesa.  
_

- Olá aqui é Edward Cullen, e tem um espírito CHATO que me pertubando aqui em casa.- Frisei bem a palavra "chato'' para Bella ouvir bem, vai que ela fica sem graça... Tá impossível. Bella apenas revirou os olhos.

- _ÓO craro, craro._ - ouvi ele conversar com outras pessoas que deveriam estar ao lado dele.- _Seu indeleço por favor ?_

Passei meu endereço e eles falaram que já estavam a caminho, não deveriam ter muita clientela, mas não desligaram o telefone sem falar a sua ''famosa'' frase: _"tilamos uma alma luim no mesmo tempo em que fazemos chá ''_. Pergunta: Em quanto tempo eles fazem um chá ?

Virei-me para Bella que continuava me olhando. Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto, era agora que ela ia embora. HEHE.

- Prepare-se Bellitcha seu fim está mais próximo do que pode imaginar.- Ao contrário de ficar assustada como deveria, _china macumbeiro não assusta nem criança,_ assusta sim. Voltando ao que eu estava falando: Ao contrário de assustada Bella simplesmente desatou a rir.

- AHAMM - e fez um troféu joinha com as mãos. - Você pode trazer até o Chuck Norris aqui que eu não saio, ouviu alto e claro N-Ã-O S-A-I-O! -Isso me pareceu brilhante, ser que Chuck Norris viria *o* ? - E nem pense e chamar aquele brega para o meu apartamento.- Estraga prazeres.

Bella levantou-se e saiu da sala, não sem antes me lançar um um olhar do mal. HÁ pensa que me assusta... Depois de um tempo toca a campainha. Meus fazedores de chá chegaram, perfeito. Bella que ouviu o barulho da campainha apareceu no corredor que dava para a sala. Olhando os meus _chinamens *_ com desaprovação, ela balançou a cabe a em sinal negativo. Como se eu ligasse, _e você liga_, nem vêm vozinha.

- Bom senhores e senhoras - Havia mulheres ali também, todos vestidos tradicionalmente.- O espírito demon aco está ali - apontei para Bella, que continuava parada. Eles se entreolharam. E cochicharam um pouco. - Senhor Cullen ... - Perguntou-me um deles, meio envergonhado. - Nós não vemos nada. - Ahh nãooooo ... só falta essa. - Mas ... nós podemos espalhar umas fragrâncias chinesas antigas que ajudam o espírito a encontlar a luz.

-Claro, claro. Fassam o possível. - Eles entraram na casa, por que até agora estavam do lado de fora, quando passavam uma chinesa FEIA DE DOER passou por mim e piscou, dando um sorriso que mostrava seus dentes tortos e amarelos. Credo, arrepiei, disfarçadamente bati na madeira mais próxima. Bella que viu, ria de minha desgraça, quero ver quando o china feio pisca para ela.

Eles se espalharam e começaram a colocar um aromas no meu apê . Credo, tinha uns que fediam demais, ai é osso. Bom o resultado de tudo isso foi: **NADA. ABSOLUTAMNETE NIENTE***!** Bella continuava aqui. Há mais eu sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca, _não não ...você é de Dallas_, não acaba com a minha graça pô . Eles enfim saíram, o que demorou uma meia hora, ou seja eles fazem chá em meia hora. Bella estava sentada me olhando com suas órbes cor de chocolate.

- Vai ligar para_ Buffy**_ agora? Olha que eu nem sou vampira. Ou talvez você ligue para os irmãos _Winchester ® _ ?- Debochou.

-Não ri da minha cara, ligarei para uns caça fantasmas famosíssimos. - Disquei o número do cara da pizza que eu uma vez tinha feito amizade (_social always ***_ ) que falou que ele e a sua galera pegavam fácil um fantasma, bom eu só não sei em que sentido o pegavam, mais vale a pena tentar.

Jonnhy (nome do colega da pizza) e sua gangue não demoraram para chegar, todos vestidos de motoqueiros e tatuados.

- FALA MANOOOW!!- cumprimentou-me calmamente (ironia 10) Jonnhy.- Cadê o fantasma?

- Ewww que nojo, se eles sujarem o meu apartamento você limpa com a língua. -Soltou a metida. Fresca.

- Jonnhy que bom te ver, faça seu trabalho a vontade, a casa sua. - Ela me olhou indignada, quanto Jonnhy só sorriu contente e me deu um tapa nas costas que me fez cambalear de tão forte.

Os malucos começaram a se separar e eu logo me arrependi de falar a frase " a casa sua'' pois a turma do Jonnhy se multiplicava. De onde surgiu tanto homem assim? Mais para o meu consolo Bella queria a morte ao ver aquele bando de homem sujo correndo pelo seu apartamento, quer dizer MEU apartamento, segurando _tupewares ***_pegando vento em vão. Até que uma hora um dos ''manos'' achou que tinha pego algo, e eu admito: foi HILÁRIO.

- PEGUEI! PEGUEI!- O tranquera gritava feliz da vida. Os outros crentes de que o tranqueira tinha pego algo fizeram uma roda em volta dele. -Olha só - Ele fala enquanto chaqualhava o tupeware com as mãos, como se algo lá dentro estivesse se mexendo. Eu só ria, e Bella então...nem preciso dizer nada, mais um pouco e ela estaria rolando de tanto rir.

Eles saíram do apê felizes da vida, achando que tinham pego um fantasma e me garantindo segurança e tranquilidade, Bella que estava parada ao meu lado só ria. Folgada. Queria ver ela fazer melhor.

-Desistiu agora Mend? - Mend? - Tá desculpa não posso mais te xingar eu esqueci, então Edward, desistiu?

-Nunca.

Falando isso peguei a lista a procura de outros números. Não é possível que ninguém conseguisse tirar ela dali. Como alguém tão pequeno pode ser tão irrtante? Espera aí - senti uma lâmpada clarear as minhas idéias ... mas e se ela estiver certa e não está morta coisissíma nenhuma?

_Continua ..._

--------------------------------------- " ----------------------------------------------------- " - ------------------------------------------------ '' -------------------------------------------- '' --------------------------------------  
*¹ _狩猎精神_ ---- Caça Espíritos em chinês.

*²_ Aro?_ ---- sobre o sotaque chinês eu não sei como faz -lo e espero não ter ofendido ninguém, nada contra a chineses, muito pelo contrário. Mas acho que isso daria um toque de humor na história.

_*³ chinamens_ ---- uma brincadeira que eu fiz com as palavras china e man ( homem em ingles) que ficaria traduzinho mais ou menos: garotos china

_** Buffy --- _ um seriado americano que fala sobre uma caça vampiros, chamada Buffy : .org/wiki/Buffy_the_Vampire_Slayer

_Winchester_ : familia de um seriado americado conhecido como Supernatural .org/wiki/Supernatural_(s%C3%A9rie)

_**** Niente_: Nada

_*** Always_ ---- uma palavra em inglês , em portugues significa: sempre.

_***** tupeware_ : recipientes plásticos que guardam alimentos foto : .org/images/clasp_tupperware_

**n/a : AHH meu tranqueiras .. euu fiquem meio decepicionada com o numeor de reviews que veioo ... ''/ . por que tem gente que ta add a fic em favorites mais não comenta . POR FAVOR comenteeem .... sobre as enquetes .. bomm teve 4 votações . TRILHA SONORA : 4 SIMS . ouu seja YEAH | agora a vilã empatouu ... 2 pra victoria e 2 pra tanya. Hoje desempata então votem denovo POR FAVOR pra ter desempatee... É NESCESSARIO .**

**a) Tanya | b) Victoria . VOTEM VOTEM VOTEM . **

**Bomm ... sobre o capitulo esse é o primeiro capitulo que ta betado da historia então vejam se ficou muiito estranho e se mudou muita coisa por que eu tenho as versões betadas e não . OPINIÕES please. Olha euu AMOOO esse capitlo acho que é o meu favorito até agora . HUUAHUSHAU . entãoo por favor meus chinas e os meu tranqueiras mereçem comentarios né ? euu nao quero ter que ficar fazendo aquilo de X REVIEWS PRO PRÓXIMO . nãoo gosto de fazer isso entãoo comentem por favoooor . só com mais de 4 eu posto ( maals por isso seriãoo ) . **

**Mas então amore pra quem deixouu review bomm euu AMEI . e agora as respostaas ... **

**_Jujuh Cullen: _**oiiiee gatenhaa ... a Bella infernizando o edcat ée engraçado mesmoo que bom que gostouu . Olha nesse capituloo já começouu o romance assim ... meioo HUAHUS . Mais eles começam a virar amigos no capitulo 6 ( ultimo que eu escrevi até agora ) , aproveite o capitulo. BEEIJÃOO .

**_Mimy Cullen: _**ahh queridaa tudoo ótimo e voce ? dózinhaa do ed né ? HAUUA macumbaa mara *o* que bom que gostouu :) Ai eu aocontrario de voce ODEIO a tanya , sei la ela é legal ino livro mais aqui nas fic ela é tãoo VACA e dá emcima do edward ( na fic e no livro ) o que já são pontos negativos pra ela òó. AII voce ainda vai ver Lua Nova ! Espero que aammee o filme que nem eu USAUHSA. A Alicee ainda vai demorar pra apareçer na fic mais quando ela chegar vai ser de um jeito bem Alice ARRASANDO . Espero que goste do capituloo . Beiiijãaaoo .

**_Mary : _**Oi liinda :) que bom que gostou do outro cap espero que curta esse também . HSUAHUSA a fic vai ser looonga simm querida : ) HHSAUHSU beeeijãooo :*

**_Jú Stweart : _**HEY obrigadaa voce que é demais , HUSAHUSH o capitulo .. voce gostou ? : ) nuncaa ireii esqueçer voces , voces sãoo MARAS tenho um carinho maior por voces do que as que deixam reviews no outro site (quando deixam, por que la é milagre ) . Serio mesmoo , estou pensando em postar só aqui HUAU . Beijãoo amoreee

**BOMM , e ée sóo infelizmente poucas reviews pro meu gosto mais reviews LINDAS . amooo voces :* Espero que curtam o capitulo e agora só mais uma coisa , eu to pensando em postar uma nova fic , o prólogo e o primeiro capitulo ja estao prontos ela vai ser beeeem diferente de '' E se fosse verdade'' vai ser mais HOT e tera mais romance e menos comedia , se voces quiserem eu posto um resumo na N/A do proximo capituloo , deem as opiniões . **

**BEIJÃOOO liiiindos e liiindas . fiquem com o dr. Carlisle Delicia Cullen . **

**bitess em todos da Sibby :) **

**ps. essa no final é uma N/B da Nathyfaith que betou o capitulo pra mim ( obrigada amore *) **

_N/B: Oiee gente! Feliz em betar pra Sibby, qual é não custa nada apertar o botãzinho do review minha gente! Dois minutinhos e presto! Sério galerinha deixa o autor feliz e o beta contente!! Bjinhos Nathyfaith_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: OUTTA MY HEAD.**

**PDVB**

Edward _Mendigo_ Cullen estavá se matando para me tirar daqui, AHH mais eu não ia sair _mesmo_. Agora ele se encontrava procurando inútilmente nas páginas amarelas*, algo que possa me afastar dele, AH mend (abreviação de mendigo. não tem jeito, eu amo esse apelido) você nunca se livrara de mim,_ olha o duplo sentido..._ , tá me estranhando ? Bom, de qualquer jeito deixa-lo a beira de um ataque de nervos se tornou meu passatempo favorito, claro até ele sair daqui.

- Sabe Mend eu até que me divirto com essas suas tentativas de me tirarem daqui mas ... aprenda : elas não funcionam - falei como se falasse com uma criança de 5 anos, o bunitenho, _uiaaa_ , corrigindo: o mendigo me olhou enfezado.

- Ahh Fant, elas não acabaram, e nem acabarão até você evaporar daqui.

- HA HA quero ver. Você só ira se humlilhar mais assim.

- Veremos... - E falando isso saiu de perto de mim para outro comôdo. Nossa, eu incomodo tanto assim? _Bom querida, ai não precisa nem responde né , mas você se importa com o que ele pensa de você_ , NOP vozinha, não viaja, fica na tua.

Mas não demorou muito e o Mend saiu do quarto com um sorrisão. Pareçia criança no natal ... não . Pareçia um maníaco que acabou de achar a próxima vitima. E a vitima era eu. Medo.

**PDVE **

- Toma cuidado Bella , tua batata ta assando. - Ameaçei a fantasma que pareçia FINALMENTE estar com um pouquinho de medo de mim. Claro, depois da minha ideia genial, eu teria medo de mim mesmo.- Vamos, a gente vai dar uma volta.

- Olha só men... Edward , se voc quer me estuprar ou algo assim já vou avisando, isso é tecnicamente impossivel. - Há , até pareçe que eu ia querer alguem como ela,_ e não quer ?_ nem respondo mais.

- Tá se achando hem ? Bom vamos logo, que eu não quero me atrasar.- Joguei minha melhor cara de nojento para ela. A Fant se convenceu e resolveu colaborar. Foi andando para a porta com o nariz empinado.

- Eu só estou indo por que quero rir um pouco.

-Vou fingir que acredito- Soltei uma risada forçada de ironia. Ela me olhou com falso espanto e continuou andando.

Chegando ao tereo localizei meu lindinho e apertei as chaves para destrava-lo. Meu volvo lindo. Quase não estava mais o usando, coitado ele deve achar que o papai não ama mais ele.Ô dó .

Vendo o meu bebê a Bella, abriu a boca de espanto. Não imaginava o quã o fodão eu era. Curti isso.

- UAU Edward, tá bem hem? Pode comprar uma mansão com esse volvo. Por que continua a ensistir ao meu mediocre apartamento?

- Nada como uma causa quase perdida, pois pareçe que voce é o fantasma mais chato e chiclete que eu ja conheçi né .

-Egoísta. - Ela mostrou a lingua.

- Mal criada - Eu devolvi o elogio.

- Humpf .- Então se achando A tal. Ela de nariz empinado postou-se em frente a porta do carona de meu volvo como se esperasse algo. Olheia desconfiado. Ela continuava parada lá . Ridicularmente. Depois de um tempo ela me lançou um olhar sugestivo. AII caiu a ficha . Era comigo.

- Sua mãe não te educou não? Deve-se abrir a porta para uma dama. - Olha eu bem que podia lhe dar uma resposta mal criada. Mais eu não ia me passar pelo porco mal educado.

Elegantemente andei até seu lado e abri a porta para ela, então uma das cenas mais engraçadas da minha vida aconteçeu. Na hora que foi sentar se no banco, Bella o atravessou caindo de bunda no chão. A queda foi linda mesmo. Não aguentei.

- - raxava o bico. Ela começou a ficar furiosa, aposto que se pudesse ficaria vermelha.

-ARGGGG mendigoo seu. ... ********************************. - DEUS, os palavrões que ela falou nem foram metade do que eu falo quando os Yankees perdem. O mulher brava.

- Você quem tem bunda furada. E a culpa é minha? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - tava tão engraçado.

- Senta logo nesse carro e me leva daqui para onde você quer antes que eu desista e volte - OPA não. Essa era minha chance se meu plano desse certo, e óbvio que ele daria, Bella sumiria para sempre MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ( risada maligna.)

Andei até meu lado do carro sentei e o liguei, sempre me segurando para não rir. Pois pareçe que o problema de Bella era o banco mesmo, pois se ela ficasse de pé , digo meio encurvada mais de pé , ela não atravessava. Meu Deus! Ela era uma fantasma estranha. Sua cara emburada tava de matar, ok eu não aguento.

-

** PDVB**

Edward Cullen estava assinando seu testamento. Isso era um fato. Pois se ele desse mais uma daquelas risadinhas de maniáco dele, eu o mataria. Só não sei como. Mais até ai .. olha só , eu estou viva mas atravesso coisas, mas não são todas as coisas, também não tenho nescessidades fisícas como dormir, comer entre outras, mas agora encurvada estou sentido dor nas costas. Uma maldição só pode.

Mendigo Cullen dirrigiu seu Volvo 'sou filinho de papai', _vai dizer que não curte o carrão_, nunca falei isso u.u, mais voltando aos tristes fatos, ele nos levou até uma parte escura da cidade onde havia um beco nojento. Ele parou ao lado do beco. Saimos do carro, e ele começou a ir para dentro do beco. Com medo daquele local começei a segui-lo.

Dentro do beco era sujo, frio e escuro, no final dele o que não era muito longue, já que o beco era pequeno, havia uma casinha. Ela era preta e sua porta era de cortinas vermelhas com um letreiro brilhante e vermelho em cima escrito : Madame Toulisse . O QUE ? Edward tinha me trazido uma vidente? Vendo minha cara de espanto e deboche o Cullen já foi esclarecendo.

- Ela ira conversar com você e te ajudara a encontrar a luz.

- EU. NÃO. MORRI. Quantas vezes terei que repitir isso? - Isso irritava e muito.

- Até você provar o contrário.

Continuamos a andar até que entramos na casa. A sala de recepção era assim*². Pequenas e com as paredes vermelhas meio sujas, havia dois sofás de espera, estampados de onça. Para separa-los havia um pequeno criado mudo com um abajur estremamente grande e desproporcional, horrivel, seu ton era vinho e nele estava esculpido uma epecie de demonio muito mal feito. O chão era de madeira velha e nele havia um enorme tapete de urso, aqueles que até cabeça tem, acho que era recem caçado pois fedia a bicho morto. ECA. Em cima do tapete havia uma mesinha tipo um baú, com umas revistas de horoscopos e criaturas do além. Os quadros na sala era de ciganos e bolas de cristal. Em um canto mais destinto havia uma '' recepção'' . Com uma mesa morron de madeira e com um computador nela. Acho que aqueles eram os objetos mais normais da sala. Mais quem estava os usando não era nada normal. Edward estremeceu quando a viu... ou o viu.. não consegui indentificar o sexo direito.

Era uma moça ( acho que era mulher mesmo, pelas roupas e o cabelo) quase uma senhora. Vestia roupas como se quisese ser adolecente. Um top rosa de gatinho branco BREGUISSÍMO e o rosa era um rosa meio sujo. Uma calça de cintura baixa que deixava suas banhas escaparem pela borda que balançavam a cada respiração. Seu rosto era o pior, olhos com uma lente roxa falsa que deixava transpareçer o preto por debaixo delas, o cabelo de um loiro oxigenado do tipo ''acabou a tinta'' pois suas sombrancelhas e suas raizes continuavam castanhas e pretas. Tinha uma pinta cabeluda ao lado da boca e usava um batom rosa falso e uma sombra azul que ia até a testa. Com a bunda empinada para tras numa pose ''sousexy'' e mascava um chiclete de boca aberta enquanto lia uma revista de garotas adolecentes.

Quando localizou Edward o ser de rosa se ajeitou numa posse em que desse mais testaque a seus seios/gorduras para tentar pareçer a gostosa(o), toda(o) animadinha(o) para uma paquera facil, pois o aposento não pareçia muito popular.

- Olá, tem horario ? - Sua voz era melosa e enjooativa. Era mulher. Enquanto falava em uma tentativa de ser sexy fez uma bolha gigante e estorou com a caneta. Grudou tudu no seu nariz e no começo do labio superior, ela disfarçadamente tirou com as unhas gigantes e descascando de um rosa enjooativo também.

- Sim , Edward Cullen- Edward respondeu sério, pelo menos tentando. HAHAHAHA ele estava sendo asediado ali.

- HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM - gemeu, acho que era para parecer erótico, mais nem rolou, parecia uma gralha. Edward disfarçadamente conferiu se os ouvidos funcionavam depois dessa. - Eddwwwwwwwuaaaard ( _ela pronunciou o nome assim mesmo_) eu amow esse nowme - Nossa ela falava tudo meio gemendo meio sentindo dor sei la.

- Que bom né. Mas eu tenho HORA aqui. Poderia chamar a Madame por favor?- Edward foi meio grosso o que fez a **coisa **revirar os olhos.

- Tá bom então- fez como se não quisese a atenção de Edward- Madade Touuuuuuuuwliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiííííííííísssssseeew- e apertou mais o decote. Pow a **coisa** não desistia, _olha o ciúme,_ até parece.

Da porta que havia perto da ''recepção'' saiu um braço enrugado cheio de pulseiras e aneis com unhas gigantes e pintadas de vinho pelo o meio de cortina que fechava a passagem para outra sala. Era que nem na entrada, uma especie de portacortina.

- Entreeeeeeeeeeeeem - falou uma voz velha tipo filme de terror. A voz da dona do braço provavelmente.

Eu e Edward nos entreolhamos e seguimos até a portacortina. Entremos e lá havia uma sala escura. Suas paredes eram azuis, azul escuro especificando. Havia uma mesa no centro coberta por uma toalha de estampa meio indiana e em cima havia uma bola de cristal. Nas estantes que ficavam nas paredes da sala havia, grossos livros, cabeças de esqueleto, recipientes com liquidos coloridos dentre do tipo poções imagino. Sapos, cobras e animais do genêro dentro de outros vidrinhos. Cara parecia filme de terror mesmo.

Uma senhora com uma bandana azul na cabeça coberta de moedas e apetrechos dourados e uma roupa bem cigana misturada com indiana vermelha e azul sempre coberta joias. Seu cabelo era preto e tinha monocelha e uma pinta cabeluda no mesmo lugar da **coisa **da recepção. Seus olhos eram um verde e o outro azul. Ela era meio gordinha. E com uma cara maléfica.

- Sejam bem-vindos. - _SEJAM ? VINDOS ? _será que ela sabe que eu estou aqui ? - Senhor Cullen... vejo que trouxe a _alma_ com você.- quando ela pronunciava a palavra alma ela aumentava o tom da voz que parecia uma gralha e nada melosa como a da **coisa**. - Espero que Kayle Priscilla Fatíma Patricia das Barbie tenha recepcionado bem vocês.

PUUUUUOTZ que nome era esse ?

- Sou a Madame Toulisse e hoje você fantasma - fez uma cara dramática e apontou para o lado esquero. Nota: eu estava no lado direito. - SUMIRÁ.- e falando isso saiu uma fumaça daquelas que tem em boate e se espalhou pela sala.

-COF COF COF COF COF COF - Edward começou a tossir que nem um louco- COF eu .. COF COF .. sou aler.. COF COF COF COF gico a fu COF COF COF COF COF maça fals... COF COF falsa COF COF COF COF

Os olhos da Madame se arregalaram e desperadamente começou a gritar.

- PARE KAYLE PARE! O MOÇO TA MORRENDO. - Ela gritava com um buraco de onde saia a fumaça agora totalmente visivel já que a luzes se acenderam, de tras de uma falsa parede sai a **coisa **ou melhor Kayle Priscilla Fatíma Patricia das Barbie, ela corre até Edward que está ficando vermelho e tossindo e começa a bater nas costas dele, seu braço mede 30 cm de largura só para avisar mesmo.

O coitado do Edward cambaleia, _vai lá salvar o seu amor,_ meu amor é o ca**** , _olha essa boca suja menina òó, _afe. Madame Toulisse sai da sala e deposi volta correndo com um comprimido e um copo d'água. Ela enfia goela a baixo o comprimido e o obriga a tomar toma água. Mend aos poucos vai parando de tossir e volta a sua cor normal Kayle Priscilla ainda o agarrava com toda a força, amando a situação, _mais eu me mordo de ciúmes, _olha aqui vozinha para com isso JÁ.

- ÍII oia só , esse remedíio é dus bam - Falou com uma voz meio caipira. Vendo a cara de p*** do Edward ela pigarreou e voltou a fazer pose de soucigana- Kayle saia daqui já falei para não fazer essa brincadeiras os espíritos se zangam.

- Mas madame a senhora que mand...

- CALE-SE e saia - Enteroupeu bravamente a Madame. Depois sentou-se novamente e com um sorriso falso como se nada tivesse acontecido virou-se para Edward e falou- Gostaria que nos continuassemos por favor senhor Cullen, sente-se.

Edward bufou e contrariado sentou-se.

- To pagando mesmo- ouvi ele murmurar. Bom a Madame resolveu ignorar.

- ÓO sua aura , seu sinto eu sinto - fez como se estivesse sentindo dor e começou a tremer e a chacualar-se. -Ela esta PESADA. Isso te consome CONSOME . ÓOOOOOOO. - e depois se largou na cadeira como se o que a fizesse ter esse ataque saise de seu corpo.- EDWARD CUUUUUUUUUUÚUUULEN você está possuido- e se ergeu da mesa o encarrando os olhos dela estavam assim : O.o [ imaginem o direito tremendo].

-possuido?

- SIM SIM SIM - sua voz ia ficando rouca a cada palavra e desafina então .. - ENCONTRE A LUZ , Á LUZ . - Ela começou a tremer e levantou-se da cadeira ainda tremendo começou a fazer uma dança estranha - HEY YA HEY YA HEY YA HEY YA HEY YA *³**( n/a peguei do simpons o filme *o* . quem ja viu imagina como é, eu vo tenta achar um video e posto no final do capitulo ;D**) HEY YA HEY YA HEY YA . - isso tava HILARIO , eu estava tendo um ataque de risos, Edward estava paralizado com medo da senhora vidente.

- SIM SIM SIM SIM ÓOOOOOOOO SAIA SAIA SAIA SAIA - ela começou a chaqualhar Edward como se quissese tirar o espirito dele . --' . ÓOO POSSUIDOO ÓO ACHE A LUZ , ESSE CORPO NÃO TE PERTENCE NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO . - ela começa a se enclinar como se tivesse morrendo sua voz rouca vai falhando a cada não. Quando estava na ponta dos pés, ela para volta ao normal e se vira amigavelmete para Edward - A seção custa 100 pratas , mas como você passou mal e eu usei pilulas pessoais com você fica 150 pratas. :)

A minha cara e a de Edward é a mesma: olhos arregalados : O.O e a boca em forma de ó : O. Estavamos em choque. Edward foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

- O QUE ??? ISSO É UM ASSALTO . - Ele gritou com a dona Madame lá.

- Ok ok , faço por 100 .- Edward ainda a encarrava com uma cara... pareçe que a assustou. Humpf. Bobinha , Edward Cullen não assusta ninguem. - TÁ BOM.. vai po 50 .- O Mend abriu um sorrisão e com uma cara de simpático abriu a carteira e deu a nota para ela.

- Agora sim :)- Falando isso começou a sair pela porta, meio correndo, eu que não sou boba e não quero mais ficar ali segui ele. Na recepção a **coisa** nos esperava animadinha- Ahnn tchau ... err... - Edward falava com a das Barbie lá.

- Kayle Priscilla Fatíma Patricia das Barbie, eu mesma quem escolheu. Gostou ?- Falou a das Barbie toda se achando, nojenta, _ciúmenta, _-_-.

- Sim sim, Bella vamos! - ele se refiriu a mim. Das Barbie o olhou espantada. Ah é, só ele me via --' que vidinha essa minha hem?! Saimos correndo de lá. Quando entramos no carro antes de eu fazer qualquer comentario tirando saro dele e dessa nossa ''aventura'' ele disse:

- Bom , antes de tudo eu aprendi algo nessa consulta que vai te tirar daqui.

- E o que seria Madame Edward - Joguei ironia na frase.

- Te ajudarei a encontrar a luz, por algum motivo você esta presa nesse mundo, e eu irei te tirar daqui. Para isso nos descobriremos mais sobre a sua antiga vida assim você comprira sua tarefa e achara a luz.- Falou como se fosse um gênio.

-Tá vendo Ghost* é ? - perguntei incrédula.

_Continua .... _

* * *

Bom antes dos *s eu quero fazer um para o nome do capitulo : OUTTA MY HEAD . que é ''baseado'' em uma música da Ashlee Simpson http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=GsulZKXFxK8&feature=PlayList&p= 8F6A8890D3472E99&index=0&playnext=1 (tirem os espaços)

Agora aos *s ...

_*¹ paginas amarelas --- _expressão usada para lista telefonica.

*²_ agora eu vou colocar um pouco dos moveis para voces terem uma noção do lugar ;) . ---- _  
sofás: http: . com. br/jm/img?s=MLB&f =77965636_ 9465. jpg&v=E (tirem os espaços )

abajur ( mais ou menos ele , não é igual mais da pra ter uma noção ) :  
http:// .blogspot. com/_k8tMNtssFL4 /SX9PMAOa7OI /AAAAAAAAA2Y/GmGQ9hryjRw/s400/abajur_cc_ (tirem os espaços)

tapete de urso : http: //thesimsdow .files. wordpress.

mesa baú ( imaginem mais escuro e mais feio ) : http: //www. .

mesa da recepção: http://www. easytradegroup. com/muebles/gv/mesa%20cocodrilo %

*³ _olha gente sobre o filme dos simpsons eu realmente não consegui achar se alguem souber e tiver essa parte do filme me mande ai eu posto no capitulo pra quem não sabe qual é . desculpem ... _

* _Gosth_----- é um filme romantico sobre espiritismo , fez muito sucesso na sua época esse filme é com os atores famosos Patrick Swayze e Demi Moore . mais sobre o filme : http:// . org/wiki/Ghost

**N/A . OMFG !!!!!!!!! EUU RECEBII TIPO 7 REVIEWS UHULL O/ . **

**MUUUUUIIIIITO FELIZ . too tãaao feliz que até quero propor uma coisa pra voces, olha se até sexta o capitulo tiver 8 reviews ouu mais euu posto sextaa o próximo, senãaao o capitulo vem quarta ! VAMOS LA AMORES . ( PS. o capitulo vira de qualquer jeito, a não ser que não tiver nenhuma review ou só uma|duas que ai eu desanimo mais ... ) **

**Enquetes: TANYAA GAAANHOUU, 4 votos para ela e 1 para a Victoria !!!!!!! Maas a Victoria também apareçera na fic e vai se dar mal, HEHE.**

** AVISO: LIINDOS . euu postei a trilha sonora do FILME ( a fic tem outra) já que eu acheii ela no cineplay (acho) de qualquer forma... tá la no meu perfil [ta no final dele ] e quem quiser ver a vontade, euu meio que roubei umas musicas pra trilha da fic, agora se alguem curtes os tranqueras *O* , eu não coloquei no meu pefil MÃAAS a música tema deles ée a Ghostbusters que tá no filme também . se alguem quiser ouvir ée engraçadoo ! HUAHSUAHUA . Também tem as sugestões de músicas e algumas que vão pra fic ok ? VEJAM e depois em digam o que acharam ! **

**Bomm acho que esse pelo NYAH é o maior capitulo da fic. APROVEITEM . Euu curti muiiitãoo ele . **

**AHHH GENTEE ! euu to escrevendoo uma nova fic . A históoria vai ser uma comedia romantica mais vai ter hentai ( o henry que vai fazeer pra mim essa parte HSUAHSUA nem seii fazeer ) A história é mais ou menos assim: Edward é um milionario que se apaixona pela Bella uma simples garçonete, depois de ceder a paixão dele, Bella para acompanhar Edward em eventos da Alta Sociedade começa a ter aulas de etiqueta, muuuitas confusões . Ps. Jasper Gay, Alice meio Brega ( tipo tentar ser chique mais é brega), Jake garoto de programa e assim vaaii ! **

**Entãoo , posto ou não posto a nova fic ? HSUHAUHSUH **

**Respondendo Reviwes : **

**_Jujuh Cullen : _**Oii lindona . quee bom que amou o capitulo HSUAHUS , viuu só a Tanya ganhouu o/ . TANYA PARA VILÃ :) Beeijão

**_Jú Stweart : _**Hello amore , quee bom que amou :) A trilha já ta chegando , mais voce pode por enquanto aproveitar a trilha do filme, tem algumas musicas que vão pra fic, ta la no meu perfil dá uma olhada e me diz o que achou ok? Beeijãao .

**_Mary: _**Oláa gateenhaa , capituloo novoo aqui ! e agora ta bemm GRANDE HSUAHSUAHU esperoo que gostee desse ! Nossa eu também odeioo a tanya, mais depende da situação a victoria é pior que ela, aqui nas fics isso é quase impossivel ! HUSAHUSUAH Beeijãao .

**_Mimy Cullen: _**Gatenhaa !! Quee bomm que está ótimaa por que euu também estou :) AHH você curtiuu os tranqueiras HUSHAUHSUA eeuu amoo eles *o* eles também tem música temaa ! HUHSUHAUSA é a música Ghostbusters que ta lá na trilha do filme ( meu perfil) vaai láa vêe ( ps. os meus chinas lindos ainda não tem musica tema ''/ ) Entãaoo por enquanto elees aindaa se odeiamm mais isso vaii mudar nos próximos capitulos HEHE . HSAUHUSHUAH todoo mundoo AMA O CARLISLE . Eu ficaria com ele numa boa também ! UAHUSHUA Beeijãoo .

**_Ana Krol : _**Oiee amoooree SEJA BEMM VINDAA !!!!!!! :) Tanyaa ganhouu, obrigada pelo seuu voto :) taa ai a continuação espero que goste ee... a parte da tanya vai ser BEEMM igual a da garota do filme, combina totalmente com ela! né ? HUSHAU Beeijãoo .

**_Priis Cullen: _**Heey caat , quee bom que está achando engraçadoo, euu tentoo né ?! HUAHUS. Obrigadaa peloo elogioo, vouu continuaar assim e se for pra mudar que mude para melhor :) HUSHAUHSUAH Beeijãoo .

**Anna R Black : **OII amadaa , HSUAHUS quee bom que esta gostandoo ! eai ? o que achouu desse novo capitulo :) Beeijãoo .

**Bomm amadas ée isso , quem quiser falar comigo por msn ouu mandar um e-mail o endereço é esse : sibbymeyerhotmail ( MEE ADD quem quiser claro ) . meuu orkut ta no profilee , add lá também ok ?**

**Bomm ... COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM como sempre !! O negocioo das 8+ reviews ta valendoo agora ! HSUHAUHSUA **

**BEEEIJÃOO LIIIIINDASSS ! AMOOO VOCES ! **


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Who I'am .

**EPDV **

Fantástica! Era isso o tempo todo e eu nunca tinha agora que abir meus olhos para a realidade posso o ver o quão perto estava de alcançar meu obejetivos, e sem macumaba.

- Bella, pense comigo, você morreu. Tenque começar a aceitar isso, eu imagino que não deve serr fácil, mas você precisa encontrar a luz, e a única explicação para você não ter a encontrado é : sua missão não está completa. Para descobrirmos o que falta só precisamos descobrir sua antiga vida.- Expliquei a ela a lógica da minha brilhante ideia. Ela suspirou.

- Você não tem ideia. - O que? Ela estava cedendo?- É dificil para qualquer um aceitar que está morto, por mais que eu ache que nã esteja sempre sabarei que existe essa possibilidade ou simplismente a possibilidade disso tudo ser um sonho maluco e eu acabar acordando numa cama com um argentino no Caribe. - Sua voz soava melancolica.

- Olha eu sei que a sua situação é complicada mas veja, se você permitir eu posso ajudar. - Falei doce. Eu meio que conpreendia a sua dor e ... - UM ARGENTINO NO CARIBE ? - Que mer** é essa ?

- AH estamos em lua de mel.- Explicou ela, como se fosse normal. Doida_, linda_, WTF *¹ ? Sacudi minha cabeça para espantar a vozinha.- Algo errado?- Perguntou Bella ao perceber meu ato.

- Não nada .. mais voltando ao assunto principal, vai ser meio dificil acharmos seu passado. Pois se você não se lembra e no seu apartamento estão as minhas coisas como poderemos achar algo que nos leve até você? - Nossa! Que filosofia.

- Bom... nem tudo deve ter sido levado, e você também não pareçe se importar muito com a bagunça e nada seu está organizado - Fez uma careta quando disse isso. - E além disso dúvido que saiba o que tem dentro de metade dos seus movéis e...

- Já partiu para a ofença? E sobre meus móveis fique sabendo que ... BELLA OS MÓVEIS NÃO SÃO MEUS HAHAHAH ! - Começei a rir que nem um retardado lembrando de como fui idiota, os móveis deveriam ser dela. Aluguei o apartamento já imobiliado. - O apartamento já veio imobiliado, já que eu tenho preguiça de escolher e... - Ela me olhou risonha do tipo '' HÁ só podia ser esse retardado mesmo'' - AH qual é ? É um saco ficar escolhendo e ainda tem aquele vendedor chato e tals.

- Edward foco ! Nós estamos falando sobre a incrivel situação que eu presenciei hoje .. VOCÊ TEVE UMA IDEIA BOA . Isso é um fato histórico pois acho que nunca mais ira se repitir... - Pô quem ela pensa que é ? Eu tive a ideia boa, posso muito bem não ajudar mais.

- Tá bom se você vai ficar me zuado não ajudo mais. Boa sorte para abrir e empurrar móveis. - Fiz bico de emburrado.

- EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD . Me desculpa, me desculpa , me desculpa ? Eu prometo que não te zouo mais e você tirou as palavras da minha boca: vamos dar uma geral no apê. Agora ... me ajuda ?- E fez carinha de cachorrinho sem dono. AII eu não resisto, _hmmmmmmm , _é que é fofinho ok?

- Vou pensar no seu caso - Fiz um charme e ela me olhou incrédula.- HAHAHA brincadeira, eu te ajudo sim mas antes... adimita o quanto eu sou esperto.

- AH nã... - Olhei para ela erguendo uma sombrancelha. - Ok ok ok . Edward você é super inteligente e tem ideias ótimas.

- Agora fale que eu sou muito melhor que você.

- AH NÃO agora humilou mesmo.

- Tchau passado. - Ela suspirou vencida.

- Ok ok , e você é muito melhor que eu. - Sua cara de ''odeio ele '' estava hilaria.

- Vou querer ouvir mais vezes - Pisquei para ela , que me lançou um olhar do mal. - Brincadeirinha. HAHAHAHA. - Nem percebi mais já tinhamos chegado ao prédio. Saimos do carro e fomos ao apartamento, chegando eu me lembrei de uma coisa sobre Bella. - Bom, você já percebeu que teremos que bagunçar tudo então ... algum problema com isso ?

- Você não se importa né ? - Assenti com a cabeça- Ok.. acho que posso fazer esse sacrificio- Nós dois rimos de sua obsessividade por limpeza acho que era TOC.

- Bom eu tenho uma ideia, já que você não consegue pegar coisas eu terei que fazer o trabalho sozinho colocarei uma música bem alta para me distrair ok ? - Tinha percebido que ela tinha uma certa sensibilidade em alguns aspectos, esse trabalho seria interessante HEHE.

Ela me olhou meio em alerta, mais já era tarde demais, eu daria meu sangue, suor e lagrimas para bagunçar aquele apartemento atras de alguma informação sobre Bella precisava me divertir de alguma forma. Uma coisa que eu não entendia era o por que de fazer tudo aquilo por ela. Deveria ser pela minha vontade de te-la longue. Procurei por um CD para colocar no rádio, _nãoo .. na pia , _se mata vozinha. Achei um de músicas variadas, perfeito, coloquei-o e o som da guitarra de Supermassive Black Hole *² começou a se espalhar pelo apartamento, detalhe o som estava no maxímo.

- Mend ... pega leve pô, suaviza no rock ae ! - Bella falou que nem mano. Ri muito, ela era divertida até.

- Não não, a música contagia você vai ver .- Ela rolou os olhos e se sentou em cima de uma comoda na sala me observando.

Estava procurando na sala incialmente, a única coisa que eu não moveria era o sofá, ô ângulo perfeito aquele ... A música estava já no seu meio e eu cantava alto me sentindo contagiado. Bella começou a se remexer em seu lugar e a dublar a música cantando só o '' UUUUHHHHHOUUU '' do refrão, estava hilario. Nos empolgamos e começamos a dançar, Bella se remexia toda sem coordenação nenhuma e eu só ria tentando acompanha-la. A música acabou estavamos rindo muito, eu dei um pause no som e Bella me encarou confusa, porem corada e risonha ... espera ae , fantasmas ficam corados ? _Sei lá, só sei que ela ta linda assim, _por Deus vozinha.

Deixei Bella na sala sem explicação nenhuma e fui a lavanderia, lá peguei uma vassoura e um rodo. Entreguei a vassoura a ela e fiquei com rodo. Ela inda me olhava confusa mais já estava quase captando minha ideia.

- Microfones, guitarras , faça o que quiser com eles. Show time *³ - Ela riu mais ainda e eu voltei na Supermassive Black Hole para dançarmos mais uma vez.

Fizemos uma performace e tanto com o rodo e a vassoura, era como se fossemos uma dupla. Bella cantava e eu fazia a guitarra e o back vocal, as vezes trocavamos. Pulamos no sofá, Bella parecia se soltar com a música, e eu estava amando isso, sua presença era agradavel e contagiante, me sentia incrivelmente bem com ela até mesmo quando estavamos brigando. A música novamente acabou. Caimos cansados no sofá.

- AI Edward isso foi tão divertido !

- Foi mesmo e podemos fazer o dia todo se você quiser.

- AH podemos fazer isso enquanto você procura minhas coisas. - Sugeriu ela inocentemente. Olhei-a desconfiado. - Vamos lá eu ajudo.

- Ok ok você venceu. HAHAHHAHAH

Passamos a tarde fazendo isso e dançando para caramba. Estava ficando bem amigo de Bella e isso era bom. Bella me agradava e era uma ótima amiga, tirando a parte de ser teimosa mais até ai eu também era. Já estavamos em seu/meu ( a briga do apartamento apesar de tudo ainda não havia acabado) quarto. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona perto da cama enquanto eu revirava as gavetas.

- To doidinho apara achar um vibrador aqui. Ia ser hilário sua cara constrangida. - Comentei doido para tirar uma com ela, mas agora não era mais ofensivo, era para apenas brincarmos um com o outro.

- Doidinho para achar um vibrador. HMM pareçe que o Ricardão não tá dando conta. - Provocou ela, eu ri com ela e resolvi rebater.

- Né?! - Fiz voz de gay- MENINA , você não sabe ! Tem uma piranha que apareçe aqui do nada diz que o apê é dela e ainda rouba meu lindão - Fazia gestos gas com as mãos também. Bella fez cara de incrédula.

- Não reclama escravo que eu já te dou moradia. Continua a fazer o seu trabalho e ve se faz bem feito. Humpf - Empinou o nariz que nem metida.

- Escravo é ?- Perguntei me aproximando.

- Sim.

- Hm certeza ? Eu se fosse você retirava o que disse.

- Nunca.

- Então começa a correr. - Falando isso comçei a correr em sua direção que pulou da poltrona para correr de mim pelo apê. - E não vale atravessar coisas- Gritei

- Avisasse antes então . - Ela revidou gritando também.

Nessa hora por ironia do destino começou a tocar One Way or Another **. HAHAHAHA eu começei a me fazer de gay denovo e cantar para Bella que parou para me ver, _ôo já ta virando costume essa coisa de gay hem, _nossa vozinha vira essa boca pra lá cruz credo.

- _''One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya .I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya .One way or another, I'm gonna win ya .I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya. One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya . I'm gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya.''*** -_ Eu gemia enquanto cantava isso fazendo voz de puta e uma dança sexy apontando para Bella.

Ela começou a rir e falou de um jeito sexy, bom sexy de mais até.

- Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo - E começou a gargalhar logo em seguida. Eu sai correndo em direção á ela que estava parade gargalhando. Quando fui fazer cocegás, que era meu objetivo, ultrapassei ela dando de cara com a porta.

- AOUUUUTCH - PUZT DOÍ. Coloquei a mão na testa fazendo pressão na mesma. Bella veio me socorrer segurando o riso.

- Edzinn .. você tá bem ? - Edzin não ! Ela tapava a boca com uma mão segurando o riso.

- Não tá não. - Eu estava emburrado agora.

- Olha eu até pegaria um gelo para você mais não posso ... - Ela me falou meio sem graça deixando escapar uma risadinha. - Melhor você ir até a cozinha e pegar.

Marchei para a cozinha ainda com cara de cú. **( n/a . amores eu sei que eu falei que não queria colocar muitos palavrões e eu não quero mais não tinha expressão melhor que essa e com o * ia ficar sem graça ) **

**BPDV**

Nossa essa tarde com o Edward foi demais, nunca me diverti tanto , _você só lembra de dois dias atras, _ignorando a vozinha, Edward era super simpático, legal, bonito...

- YEAAH . BELLA BELLA BELLA - Ouvi Edward gritar da cozinha e logo depois chegar correndo com um papel nas mãos- Bella eu achei isso.

Praticamente arranquei o papel dele e o olhei : era um indereço .

_Continua... _

* * *

  
_*¹ WTF ----- _expressão america que é : WHAT A FUCK . traduzinho : que porra é essa ? | cuma ? | QUEEEE ? , entre outras .

_* ² Supermassive Black Hole ----_ Música do filme Twilight by. Muse | aquela que toca no jogo de baisebol .video : youtube .com/watch?v=Xsp3_a-PMTw&feature =PlayList&p=0EFFDB1BB6DC100D &playnext=1&playnext_from= PL&index=49

_* ³ Show time ---- _em portugues quer dizer '' hora do show '' ou '' já vai começar'' e algo do genero.

_** One way or another --- _música famosa maraa . video : youtube .com/watch? v=6r34d8letKs. { TIREM ESPAÇOS DE TODOS OS SITES }

_*** tradução do trecho feita por mim ( por isso pode estar diferente do que vocês vão achar em outro lugar ) : _De um jeito ou de outro eu vou te achar. Eu vou te pegar, te pegar , te pegar. De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou ganhar você. Eu vou te pegar, te pegar , te pegar , te pegar. De um jeito ou de outro eu irei te ver . Eu irei te encontrar, te encontrar , te encontra , te encontrar.

**N/A HELLO AMORES , esse capitulo demorou né ? desculpem , semana estressante ! mais aqui está ! o capitulo está pequeno desculpem ... [ me escondendo ! ] maas daqui pra frentee os capitulos vão começar a ficar maiores ! PROMISSE . **

**Boom , aqui ja começou uma trilha e as outras musicas que ja passaram eu vou por no meu perfil ok ? . La tambem tem a trilha do filme pra quem quiser . { eu sei que ja falei isso } HEHE . AHH e também aqui ja começa o romance , mais só o começinho mesmo . **

**Eu sei que a n/a vai ficar curta dessa vez mais é que eu to com um bloqueio criativo sérissimo , e pra escrever o cap 9 da ESVF eu preciso terminar o capitulo 1 de uma nova fic minha ! Mais nao se preocupem eu ainda tenho uns capitulos prontos . então ... COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM . por que as reviews incentivam o autor e eu estou precisando disso ! **

**Mãaas eu tenho uma novidade boa , já escrevi a cena do beijo deles ( vai ser cap 10 e foi antes do bloqueioo criativo ) UHULL , naoo posso falar nada sobre ela ainda. mais vai ser uma surpresa . ;O **

**Para as reviews : **

**_Jú Stweart : _**Olá querida ! suuper feliz que voce ame a fic e que tenha gostado do capitulo , espero que esse também agrade . Nossa eu também odeio a tanya, peguei raiva do nome por culpa dela ! Infantil, eu sei . Beijão .

**_Mary: _**Oie amore , que bom que amou *--* , ficou grandão HUAHS , sobre a victoria e a tanya .... as duas são umas .... PUTAS ( FALEI ' ) oooodeio elas . a victoria tambem vai ter sua participação na fic !! Espero que goste desse tambem ! Beijão .

**_Mimy Cullen : _**Oi lindona , ta tudoo otimo e voce ? Ah que maravilha que tenha gostado , esse capitulo agora decepiciona com o tamanho ... MAS os outro melhoram PROMETO ! Edward brasileiro né ! HUAHSUA rii ! A vidente falsa ... a maioria das videntes tendem a ser assim né ! Mulher ? meu deus eu baseiei ela na ex do meu primo , nossa aquilo é o inferno !!! CRÉEDO .auhsuahsuhaus dóozinha dele . Nesse capitulo ja começa um romancezinho... depois fica melhor .. ;D Olhaa aqui um novo capitulo, espero que goste apesar do tamanhico dele !! HEHE . Beeijãoo .

**_Jujuh Cullen : _**Cat , que bom que adorou *--* , torcendo pra que voce adore esse tambem !! ;D Sobre a nova fic, eu to com um bloqueio criativo { como eu ja falei } ela ta ainda sendo feita, eu parei no começo do primeiro cap, quando eu tomar vergonha na cara e escrever ele eu posto ok ? HSAHS Beijão .

**_Eva Morgana Potter : _**Oie querida, as vilãs vão começar a apareçer ... espera mais um pouco que o VILÃO que vai surpreender a todos { diferença entre a fic e o filme } vai demorar um pouco ainda .... , que bom que gostou ! Eu não vi o filme sabádo, mais eu comprei o DVD UHUL ! Que saco que cortaram cenas ... quais que cortaram ? ''/ Beijão .

**_Anna R Black : _**HEY amada , que bom que amouu ... esses dois hem .. ?! HSAUSUAHUSA quase que o ed passa dessa pra uma melhor MESMO ! HUAHSUA . Só tende a melhorar agora ... pelo menos eu acho né ? Beeijãoo .

**Bom gente é isso . COMENTEM POR FAVOR , e quem add aos favorites obrigada , mais por favor comentem tambem ! Agora é a hora que eu mais preciso pra inspiração voltar ok ? **

**Beeeijaoo queeeridas !! :* **


	8. Chapter 7

POV Bella Eu encarava o papel. Nada, apenas letras e n meros para mim.

**_POV Bella _**

Eu encarava o papel. Nada, apenas letras e números para mim.

- Bella? Você consegue lembrar-se de algo?- Edward ao contrário de mim estava bem animado. – Esse endereço é familiar?

- Não. São apenas números e letras, só. E mesmo que fosse Edward, isso - Levantei o papelzinho e balancei na frente de seus olhos. – Só nos seria útil se eu me lembrasse exatamente do que tem nesse local. Por que se só for familiar do que adianta? Há milhões de casas em San Francisco, milhares de pessoas. - Eu estava sendo meio grossa falando assim, mas a frustração era muito grande, não com Edward, eu estava frustrada comigo mesma, _apenas comigo. _

Esse sentimento fazia com que eu me sentisse sozinha... eu não me lembrava de nada. Nenhum parente, amigo, namorado, marido, filhos, cachorro, nada, niente, nothing. Só havia esse apartamento e Edward, que me queria o mais distante o possível. Os motivos da minha existência eram esses: Edward e o apartamento. Não que eu queira o Edward por perto, nada disso, é só que somente estes dois fatores poderiam me levar para quem eu era.

Percebendo meu estado deprê Edward resolveu me ''consolar .''

- Bella olha ... não fica assim, nós vamos achar uma solução... _juntos.- _ Quando ele disse juntos eu inclinei minha cabeça antes baixa para ele e sorri, ele sorriu de volta ... lindo.

- Obrigada. - Falei com toda sinceridade.

- De nada. - Ele continuava lindo sempre sorrindo.- Bom eu acho que já tenho ajuda.

- Ahh nãaao! Se for outro vidente/tranqueira/japa/médium ou sei lá o quê, eu juro que descubro um jeito de te matar.! - Ele apenas riu, nem ele poderia negar. Suas últimas idéias dele haviam sido um grande fracasso.

- Não se preocupe dessa vez eu não irei errar. - Apenas revirei os olhos. Ele pegou o telefone e a agenda. Achou um número e o discou.

- Seth? Cara eu meio que preciso de você.. ow sem essa! Tá me estranhando? -Essa última ele falou fazendo uma careta de: CREDO.

**_POV Edward_**

Liguei para Seth por que ele parecia ter jeito com essas coisas, e também por que ele sentia almas ou algo assim.

- Seth? Cara eu meio que preciso de você. - _Ihh ficou estranho_, CREDO.

_- Edward? Credo bicho não me fala isso. _

- Ow sem essa! Tá me estranhando? - Deus me livre, só faltava essa agora.

_- AHH bom né. _

- Então é sobre a _alma, _eu preciso da sua ajuda com ela. Será que você pode vir aqui?

- _Só passar o endereço, eu já vou fechar a livraria mesmo._

_- _Ok então.

Passei o endereço a ele, e ele falou que já vinha. Bella estava na sala meio cabisbaixa, coitada, minha vontade era de abraçá-la e aquecê-la em meus braços, que ela não precisasse de mais ninguém, só de mim, e que eu pudesse tirar toda a sua dor. Bom ... Isso era literalmente e relativamente impossível. Mas esse novo sentimento me invadia cada vez mais, eu não conseguia controlar. Mas eu precisava, isso era muito estranho. A campainha tocou tirando me de meus devaneios. Fui abri a porta.

- Seth. Entre... fique a vontade. - O cumprimentei.

- Olá Edward. - Ele entrou e sentou no sofá.

Bella apareceu e o encarou, fez uma pequena careta de desaprovação... talvez pela suas roupas relaxadas. Sentou-se na mesinha de centro de frente para ele, eu fiquei de pé do outro lado de Seth.

**( n/a. gente a partir de agora eu vou paga um paau pro filme bem grande! mais só nesse cap... acho )**

- Então Seth... - Pedi para que ele começasse o que ele iria fazer, que eu nem tinha idéia do que era.

- O que? - Ele perguntou meio perdido.. ô muleque que só brisa meu Deus!

- Você vai ficar ai sentado? Sem fazer nada? - Eu estava incrédulo.

- O que você queria? Luzes fosforescentes e músicas assustadoras?

- Ah fala sério, ele também nem consegue me ver. - Bella falou desanimada.

- Um minuto - Falou Seth, todos prestamos atenção nele. – Tem algo aqui, uma presença eu sinto.

- Ah novidade?! Você também pode me colocar em um potinho? - IHH Bella não ia esquecer os meus tranqueiras nunca.

- É hostil. Ela te quer fora daqui cara, ela tem um ódio por você imenso. Toda a energia negativa sendo jogada para o seu corpo. Eu se fosse você sairia daqui. - Completou Seth. Peraí? Para que time ele jogava?

- Ele está certo, gostei dele.- Falou Bella totalmente envolvida na conversa de Seth. – O menino tem talento.

- Eu não vou sair daqui. - Fui curto e grosso, que saco.

- Por que não? O apartamento nem é tão bom assim ... - Falou Seth relaxado.

- O que? - Bella gritou não acreditando.

- Claro que é - Respondi no mesmo ton.

- Tem uma vista linda - Explicou Bella.

- E um ótimo sofá - Acrescentei.

- Você teria algo líquido, com gás, meio diet e que use Cola? - Perguntou Seth meio brisando, _como sempre, _né? Suspirei. Senhor dai-me paciência!

- Claro mano, vem cá. - E fomos até a cozinha. Bella nos seguiu.

Chegando lá dei um copo de Coca para ele que o virou no mesmo tempo fazendo aquele barulho estranho de: GLUP GLUP enquanto seu pomo de Adão subia e descia. Bella o olhava meio enojada. Ele terminou bateu o copo no balcão e soltou o famoso: AHHHHH.

- Me mudar daqui? Você tem certeza? Isso .. não pode ser ! Você não poderia pedir para ela dar bandeira branca e sair? - Ainda não acreditava no que havia ouvido na sala.

- Você poderia pedir para ela por favor e BLA BLA BLA - Bella imitava minha voz. Ignorei-a.

- Ela morreu e não quer aceitar isso. - Expliquei para Seth. – Já falei para ela ir para a luz, mais ela não vai.

- Por que não a luz . Deus!- Exasperou Bella.

- Hei cara o que ta pegando?- Seth se intrometeu.

- É sempre esse mesmo BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ , quando vai cair a ficha Fant? - Já havíamos voltado para o começo. Para as brigas.

- Você acha que eu me sinto bem assim? Eu do nada não me lembro de nada, atravesso coisas e tem um MENDIGO no meu apartamento, acha que é fácil? AH e para piorar de vez - **ninguém **- além de **VOCÊ **me vê ou me escuta. - Bella estava brava.

- Olha eu não posso te ajudar, ela é o espírito mais vivo que eu já senti. Ela não sairá. - Falava Seth enquanto colocava as mãos na cabeça como se sentisse dor.

- O que? - AH agora ele era do TEAM Bella?

- Ela está certa hermano, ela não está morta. - Totalmente vira casaca Meu Deus. Bella está o que então? Viva? Bella me olhou sorrindo como quem diz: FALEI! – Mais você. Cara sua aura é a mais escura e mais triste que eu já vi - Ele fez um contorno do meu corpo com as mãos no ar. – Cara isso suga sua vida isso está te matando. Terá que a deixar ir cara. - Colocou a mão no ombro.

- Mas se ela não quer sair. Até você concorda que ela não ira se mudar, é o fantasma... -Já ia reclamar quando Seth me interrompeu.

- Não a garota fantasma. A outra. - E quando disse isso ele apontou para o meu coração.

_Seth abriu a ferida ._

**POV Bella**

- Isso realmente o assombra hum? - Seth continuava a falar. AH MEU DEUS! Eu entendi tudo agora.

- Então é isso. Você levou um fora. - Falei com ele me divertindo da situação.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. - Disse Edward meio nervoso.

- AH mas nós vamos. **VOCÊ LEVOU UM FORA**. Provavelmente trocado por um Zac Efron todo bombado que não passa o dia inteiro com a bunda no sofá bebendo cerveja.

- Cala a boca! - Edward estava bravo.

- AH você não agüenta que te digam a verdade hum? - Provoquei. Arqueando uma de minhas sobrancelhas para ênfase.

- CALA A BOCA! Você não tem a mínima idéia do que ta falando então **CALA A BOCA**. - Ele gritou e saiu dali. Eu fiquei meio chocada, Edward não tinha reações assim.

- Sinto muito Hermano. - Seth falou para ele enquanto virava as costas. Depois ele se virou para mim, olhando um ponto sem foco no horizonte, ele não conseguia me ver. – E garota... você deveria respeitar os mortos. - MEU DEUS! Que merda eu fiz agora ? _Olha essa boquinha menina esses dias tão fogo, _vozinha agora o momento é sério.

Fui atrás de Edward, precisava me desculpar. Estava preocupada com ele, não queria que ele sentisse dor. O encontrei no telhado olhando a linda vista. Estava meio sem graça.

- A vista é linda, um dos motivos de eu ter comprado o apartamento. - Puxei assunto bem sem graça.

- Então agora você se lembra? - Respondeu ele sem me encarar com uma voz triste.

- É bem vago e depende da situação simplesmente a lembrança... chega. - Expliquei.

- Edward... Desculpe-me? Agora que eu vejo ... eu não sei nada sobre você.. eu .. sinto muito. Se você quiser desabafar. Ás vezes pessoas que enfrentam grandes perdas gostam disso e...

- NÃO QUERO FALAR DISSO. - Gritou Edward se virando para mim.

- Raiva também ajuda. - Tá eu já tinha feito muita besteira, melhor calar a boca. – Mas ... Edward.. de quem Seth falava?

- Elizabeth ... Seu nome era Elizabeth.- **( n/a. eu peguei pensando na mãe do Edward mais coincidiu ser no nome da principal no filme ;x ) **.

- Quem era Elizabeth?

- Minha esposa. - Falando isso Edward deixou o telhado. Coitado, talvez eu não fosse a única sozinha aqui.

**_POV Edward _**_  
_  
Precisava descontrair, Bella e Seth me trouxeram más lembranças, e só uma pessoa poderia me ajudar. Disquei seu número.

- _Alô? - _Atendeu a voz rouca.

- Jake mano? Noitada hoje, to precisando ... ta dentro?

_- Edward ? Cara é você mesmo? Aleluia, resolveu sair dessa vida e curtir um pouco. Posso saber o motivo? - _Jacob era meu melhor amigos desde a faculdade, nós fazíamos muito sucesso com as meninas. Era só bebidas e garotas, eu já havia saído dessa vida, mas Jake ... não.

- Cara você sabe que eu nem curto falar sobre isso... Mas então onde eu te encontro?

Jake me passou o endereço de um barzinho bem bar mesmo! Numa rua escura em San Francisco. Peguei meu carro e fui para lá. Entrei em uma espécie de beco e avistei o bar, na sua porta estava escrito: '' _Rock'n Roll bar - _Só para maiores de 21 anos''. WOW ! Estava abrindo a porta quando uma mão branca me impede.

- Você não pode resolver isso bebendo! Não dessa vez. - Bella me olhava brava.

- Olha parece que eu vou ter que começar a cuidar da minha alma né? Por que da minha vida VOCÊ já cuida. Alias você por acaso já esteve em um bar? E mesmo que estivesse... se lembra dele? -Quem ela pensa que é para mandar em mim?

- Não .. que eu me lembre. Mas eu sei o que rola em bares assim... sexo,drogas e bebida. - Bella ainda estava brava, ciúmes de eu arranjar uma namorada? HEHE.

- Ótimo tudo que eu preciso.- Falando isso entrei no bar. Tinha uns caras tocando guitarras, bebidas e garotas fáceis. Tudo que costuma a ter em um bar assim, Bella estava certa. Logo avistei Jake com cinco garotas lindas em sua volta.

- Edward, quem é vivo sempre aparece né ?- Jake estava animado com minha volta. Mas aproveitando sua frase eu sussurrei só para Bella ouvir:

- Quem tá morto também né?- Ela fechou mais a cara ainda. – Fala Jake! - Cumprimentei Jake de volta me aproximando dele.

- Hmm Edward essas são Irina, Victoria, Heidi e Kate.- Apresentou as pu... ops as suas amigas.

- Prazer garotas. - Soltei meu sorriso torto, as meninas suspiraram e Bella fez um: afee. – Garçom! - Chamei o cara do bar.

- Peça uma água. - Ralhou Bella.

- Wiskhy! - Provoquei, pedindo isso ao cara.

- Não se atreva. -Avisou Bella extremamente irritada agora.

- Duplo. - Bella prendeu a respiração.

- Olha você não vai coisa alguma bebendo, vá para casa e coma algo.

- Desde de quando você é minha mãe?- Estava começando a ficar bravo com todo esse controle dela.

- Edward... você ta bem? - Perguntou Jake sem graça e eu percebi que todos me olhavam assustados. Que mico!

- Claro. claro. - Respondi, quando chegou meu copo.

- Olha esse é o ultimo aviso.- Bella ameaçou. - Pare.

- ÓO que medo - Desdenhei e peguei o copo quando fui dar um gole, senti algo me atravessando. Meu Deus! Bella entrou em mim.

Uma das minhas mãos afastava o copo de mim sem que eu controlasse, era Bella, a outra que eu tinha controle buscava o copo. Eu estava brigando comigo mesmo pelo que via. Com muito esforço roubei o copo das minha própria mão. Jake me olhava assustado como todos do bar. A minha outra mão, Bella, começou a me dar tapas na cara, eu batia em mim mesmo! Enquanto eu com minha outra mão tentava beber a bebida. Me levantei para pegar impulso, eu inclinava minha cabeça para beber e minha outra mão afastava o copo. Ela fazia minha mão fugir de mim mesmo indo para um lado e para o outro. A essa altura todos me olhavam.

- Edward cara! O que está acontecendo? - Jake perguntou.

- Nada! - Respondi fazendo força. Ainda lutava com a minha mão quando Bella que segurava o copo o jogou em Victoria.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Ela soltou um gritinho. Toda molhada.

- Oh me desculpe.. me descu...- Comecei a dizer, mas então a mão de Bella começou a protestar fazendo eu bater o copo várias vezes no balcão e sair meio dançando do bar pois meu corpo não me obedecia mais.

- Edward aonde você vai? Cara isso não é legal é totalmente ridículo. - Gritava Jake do bar, mais eu não podia fazer mais nada.

Fora do bar Bella saiu do meu corpo, e começou a se limpar como se eu fosse sujo.. nojentinha.

- Bella, olhe o que você fez? - Comecei a brigar com ela.

- Você devia me agradecer. - Falou 'A dona da razão boa moça' Bella.

- Por me fazer pagar um King Kong? Ó obrigado Bella, minha santa padroeira que me salvara das garras da tentação.- Falei irônico e bravo saindo dali. Fui para um parque próximo e me sentei em um banco de madeira para pensar. Talvez Bella estivesse certa.. a bebida não apaga lembranças para sempre.

- Sabe ... - Levei um susto. Bella estava sentada ao meu lado. – Por que você é o único que me vê?

- Olha eu me pergunto isso todo o dia pode ter certeza. - Estava nervoso, mais logo me arrependi de dizer isso, Bella estava desabafando.

-Quando eu não estou com você é como se eu não existisse... não pense pelo lado romântico da coisa, mas sim pelo literal mesmo... é eu acho que estou morta.- E abaixou a cabeça ao falar isso. Iria começar _a conversa_ aquela em que nos dois éramos amigos e nos consolávamos trocando os papéis.

- Olha me desculpe ter falado isso. Você não está morta. Lembra que até eu tinha aceitado isso? Íamos procurar sobre sua vida. Mas aí você me tirou do sério com aquela... história e ... - Consolava-a.

- Me desculpe... - Bella disse simplesmente.

- Me desculpe... - Eu disse agora.

- Será que ... podemos voltar a procurar meu passado? - Ela começou a abrir um sorriso ansiosa com a idéia.

- Sim podemos. -Respondi.

- Olha eu acho que tenho uma teoria. Talvez minha vida seja que nem Ghost entende? Eu ainda não posso partir sem ter cumprido uma meta. - Ela começou a filosofar.

- E eu sou a Whoopi*¹? - Brinquei.

- É talvez.. HAHAHA. - Bella riu um pouco. – Me ajuda a encontrar o que eu preciso para descansar em paz?

- Você não está morta, mas eu ajudo. -Sorri para ela.

- E então nos veremos no inferno. - Bella sorriu, eu não entendi. – Olha se você me ajudar eu encontrarei a luz ou algo acontecerá comigo, nos veremos na morte e eu realmente não acho que você vá para o céu.

- Nossa Bella que legal! - Ironizei. – É você também não vá! Talvez no inferno nos encontremos novamente.

- É talvez. - Ela disse, eu sorri e bocejei , estava com sono.

- Vamos para casa, você precisa comer e dormir vai vomitar muito amanhã. ECA. - Ela brincou.

- Vem vamos. - Me levantei e chamei-a com as mãos.

E assim, brincando e nos divertindo de novo, voltamos para casa.

_Continua ..... _

* * *

  
_*¹ Whoopi Goldberg ---- _é uma famosa atriz americana negra. Em Ghost ela é aquela vidente que vê o carinha que nem o Edward vê a Bella e o ajuda, que nem na fic e no filme. Já fez vários filmes como ... Jornada nas Estrelas - Generations entre outros.. veja mais: http: //pt. wikipedia. org/wiki/ Whoopi_ Goldberg ( tirem os espaços. Aprendi como fazer o link funcionar aqui HEHE)

**n/a Hey LINDAS . táa aqui mais um capitulo que eu enrolei pra postar , mais antes que me matem .... euu tenho justificativas u.u . **

**Em primeiro lugar a fic ficou com 3 reviews ( no cap ) por uns 4 dias o que me desanimou muito, e em segundo meo bloqueio criativo tava tãaao grande que eu nem quis postar mais ''/ . MÃAAS ele SUMIUU ! UHULLLES \o/ . graças a Carlisle . HEHE. **

**Bom sobre o capitulo ... esse tem história , e pra quem queria a victória de vilã TCHAM TCHAM ( créedo ) ela ta aqui, mais não desanime que ela ainda vai apareçer mais .. u.u .**

**E mais uma vez ... esse capitulo foi BETADO por Nathyfaith, obrigada querida :') ela só melhora minha fic ! E tem recadinho dela no final ;9. **

**Para as reviews , que como sempre euu _ameeei _TOOODAS ! **

**_Anna R Black : _**Oii HSUAHSUHA que bom que esse foi o MELHOR CAPITULO , fico feliz :), fiquei me achando depois dessa reviews mais releva . Já me falaram que a música é desse filme mais eu nunca vi ''/ . HUSAHSU a sua ideia foi muitoo , ele não vai tentar pegar ela de novo maas.. eles ja vãoo sentir algo um pelo outro ! ^^ . endereçooo *o* ² HSUAHSU beeijão linda .

**_ROZINHA : _**hey, em primeiro lugar eu sei que a review foi pro cap outta my head mas eu vou responder aqui ;) , oiiiee ! hauhsuahs que bom que amouu *--* ficoo muiito feliz, espero que curta esse capituloo tambem ! ;DD Beijãoo amore

**_Ana Krol : _**Olá HUSAHUSHA , magina linda , tudo bemm você não ler , e graças a CARLISLE ( sim ele é o meu Deus ) meu bloqueioo criativo PASSOU !!UHULL . HSUAHSU bom espero que você já tenho voltado de viagem para ler esse capitulo ;D Beeijão caat .

**_Jú Stweart _** : Pode passar rapidinho quantas vezes quiser USHUA ;D que bom que amou , teve gente que no outro site odiou o meu Edward, mais ele é original e eu não mudo òó, fico feliz que esteja gostando dele é um alivio. u.u espero que curta o cap ! Beijãoo liinds .

**_Mary : _**heey . que bom que gostou do capitulo :) ! ISSO O/ somos tanyas haters . caraa que raaiva dela !! Espero que curta o cap : ) Beiijão amoreco

**_Jujuh Cullen : _**Que bom que adorouu :) , esse coments são ótimos para o coração da autora ! Beijãoo linda !

**Bom e antes que eu me esqueça FELIZ NATAL ! E UM PROSPERO ANO NOVO, que voces sejam muiiiito felizes nessa época liinda *--* . um dos meus medos é que ninguem va ler por que ta perto do natal então se voce ler DEIXE REVIEW :) vamos lá me deem esse presente de natal que eu não preciso de mais nada . **

**Beiijãooo liiindas ! amoo voces :***

**Sibby Meyer .**

**_N/B: Cara eu adoro betar essa fic!! O filme com a Reese e o Marco Rufalo já era o máximo, agora incluiro Eddie e a Bells na parada ficou Mara!! Hehehehe_**

******_Galerinha do Brasil vamos deixar reviews e passem para ver a minha fic de crepúsculo também: .?sid=49732_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Aviso : o nome desse capitulo é baseado na música da Britney Spears : Ops I did it again . Mas a música não tem nada a ver com o capitulo ( pelo menos não a letra ) mais o nome tem então ( Link da música no meu perfil ;D ) . **

* * *

**Capitulo 8 : Ops We did it again ...****  
**  
**EPDV **

Senti a luz do dia batendo em minha cara, droga tinha deixado a janela aberta. Meu, fazia quanto tempo que eu não dormia mesmo ? Pareçe que foi tudo em um dia,_ e foi né?! a autora dessa fic não tem noção de tempo mesmo ...,_ eu que o diga! Abri meus olhos espreguiçando. Ai que sono! Sentei me na cama ainda meio confuso ainda, daquele jeito de quem acaba de acordar. Soltei um bocejo. Olhei para os lados, parecia que faltava algo...

AH lembrei ! Bella...

- Bella ? - Chamei-a. Olhando para os lados ... cadê aquela fantasma?

- Sim ? - Do nada ela apareçe do meu lado em um segundo.

- GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH - Levei um susto. Pô, acabei de arcorda e a nega já apareçe do nada?

- HAHAHAHA err Mend. Eai por que me chamou ? - Ela estava de bom humor hoje, graçias ...

- Só para saber, estava preocupado. Sabe muito silencio e paz de manhã nessa casa.. chega até ser classíco de tão raro. - Ela apenas revirou os olhos mas ainda sorrindo.

- Tá reclamando demais hem? Todo mundo daria a vida para ter uma ... - Bella procurava uma palavra para descrever a si mesma.

-Nem o própio encosto acha palavras para se descrever - Caçoei.

- HA HA HA - Ela fingiu rir. - Continuando... todos daria a vida para ter uma _visitante _gata como eu !

- Visitante ? Ou seja, adimite que envadiu o meu apartamento? E também ... ta se achando hem Fant.

- Eu não me acho, eu sei ! - Ela fez uma cara de metida.

- PUUTZ acha que deita, mais eu não vou falar nada o médico pediu para não contráriar. - Ela mostrou a lingua. Nós dois rimos da sua atitude bem madura.

Quando paramos de rir começamos a nos encarar, eu reparei em seus olhos cor de chocolate, profundos. Eu poderia ficar horas, só os encarando que não me cansaria, eram os olhos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto. Um paraíso de chocolate. Bella começou a ficar rubra, e desviou os olhos. Ela estava corada? Que linda, poucas mulheres coram hoje em dia.

- Ahnn... então Edward... - Bella ainda estava com vergonha e falava meio sem graça - Será que nós ... poderiamos começar a procurar logo quem eu sou?

- Nossa a educação manda lembranças Swan. E eu decidi que você terá que me convençer a te ajudar. - Isso, mostra quem manda.

Bella me olhou com uma cara de : afee. Olhou para os lados, como se verificasse se tinha alguem conosco. Me chamou com o dedo, eu me aproximei dela, e ela falou baixo como se quissese me contar um segredo:

- Olhe, você tem duas realidades para escolher: realidade a.) Uma mulher apareçeu na sua vida de um jeito incomum e nescessita da sua ajuda, e só você poderá ajuda-lá. realidade b.) você é louco e está falando sozinho na sua cama. - Eu avalie a minha situação como se alguem me visse de fora: Um cara na cama discutindo com ele mesmo.

-É eu acho que fico com a realidade ''a'', você me convenceu. - Bella sorriu e se levantou da cama.

- Vamos?

- Claro. - Minha resposta foi meio desanimada, ai preguiça!

...

Tinha escovado meus dentes e estava tomando café o mais devagar possível, eu queria provoca-la e ela estava impaciente. Ela batia as unhas na mesa dando sinal da sua impaciencia e o pé não parava de bater no chão, é nessas horas ela tocava as coisas sem atravessa-las.

- Vamos Edward - Ela gemeu impaciente. - Você pode ir comendo no caminho.

-Não eu vou estar dirigindo, e tenho que usar as duas mãos para isso, regras do trânsito gracinha. - Ela bufou nervosa, e revirou os olhos, ela adora fazer isso, reações muito comuns nela, _que você repara... _

- AII AII , que saco!- Ela estava irritada.

- Espera a casa não vai fugir. - Tranquilizei-a segurando o riso.

- Mais os donos sim, olha agora eles podem estar saindo de casa para o trabalho se tivessemos partido antes, pegariamos ele saindo de casa ou até antes disso. - Ela protestou.

- Olha em primeiro lugar: Eu não vou pegar ninguem, só gostosa ou gata, mais eu duvido que eu dê sorte de encontrar com uma. Segundo: ninguem mora no trabalho, eles voltam depois, podemos esperar.

- AI você não entende? - Ela explodiu, eu só me divertindo... - Eles podem estar indo viajar, e só voltam daqui a seis pior, conseguiram um emprego fora da cidade, não do PAÍS. E eles só voltam daqui á 3 anos, ou nunca mais voltam, pois a familia não é daqui. Minha familia não é daqui, eu posso ser brasileira e não saber... - Bella viajava muito.

- Calma, calma- Acalmei-a. - Ou eles podem estar em casa e nós veremos eles daqui a pouco, você inventa muito. Daqui a pouco eles serão abduzidos por alienigenas. Credo!- Fiz uma cruz para espantar. - Mas vamos logo que você ta enchendo e eu gosto de comer em paz. - Me levantei e deixei o prato no balção da cozinha mesmo, na hora Bella nem ligou, saimos e começamos a descer as escadas.

- HAHAHAHAH você tem medo de Alien. - Bella me zoava.

- Que americano não tem? - Me defendi enquanto desciámos.

...

Estavamos no carro agora, Bella engraçadissíma naquela posição pois se ela sentasse caia. HAHAHA eu não parava de rir mentalmente. O endereço era longe, ela já deveria estar cansada, fiquei com dó.

- Bella ... você é um fantas... uma pessoa que atravessa coisas e que ninguém vê além de mim,e não se lembra de nada da sua vida a não ser que o apartamento que eu moro é seu. - Ela acentiu com a cabeça - Será que você não consegue flutuar? Assim você flutuaria meio sentada ou iria voando me seguindo e não ficaria tão desconfortável. Me entende?

- Sim, sim ótima ideia Edward! - Ela sorriu e começou a se concentrar, primeiro fechou os olhos. Depois fez a posição de uma pessoa sentada mais sem encostar no banco aos poucos foi encostando mas mantendo os pés de apoio - Eu estou conseguindo Edward, eu estou conseguindo - Ela falava animada.

Parei de olha-la e virei me para frente sorrindo.

- Falei que ia dar certo Bella ... - Silencio- Bella ? - Me virei para olha-la e nada. Bella havia caido do carro, olhei para tras e ela estava sentada no meio da rua com cara de c* . HAHAHA seria comico se não fosse preocupante. Encostei o carro no acostamento e sai correndo na sua direção. A rua que antes estava vazia não estava mais, um caminhão ia bem na direção da Bella. Me desesperei - BELLA CUIDADO! OLHE PARA TRÁS ! - Gritei.

Ela olhou e rolou para calçada antes que o caminhão a pegasse. Corri ao seu encontro.

- Bella você está bem? Nossa quase que eu morro! Está tudo bem mesmo e.. - Ai a ficha caiu - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! - Bella escancarou a boca e me olhou incrédula.

- Do que você está rindo seu ... seu delinquente! Você me coloca em perigo e depois fica ai raxando o bico? - Ela estava brava, mais eu não conseguia.

- Bella ... HAHAHAH... ée que ... HAHAHAHAH... você se esque ... HAHAHAH... çeu que o ... HAHAHHA .. o .. o caminhão HAHAHA ia te atravesar HAHAHAHAAHA. - Era tão obivio, Bella bufou.

- Nem sempre. - Ela estava nervosa. Eu que já tinha conseguido me controlar, falei meio normamente agora, minha voz ainda risonha.

- Bella você sempre atravessa as coisas, as vezes você consegue se apoiar nelas, mais nunca não atravessa-las. HAHAHAHAHAHA - não aguentei e ri denovo. Bella começou a rir comigo.

Eramos nós dois rindo no meio da calçada, uma mãe que vinha com um menininho de uns 5 anos, apertou o passo quando passou por nós e trouxe o filho para mais perto dela me olhando assustada. Ai que eu lembrei. Para ela, e o resto do mundo, era eu ajoelhado na calçada rindo sozinho.

- Melhor nós continuarmos Bella, vamos ? - Eu disse me recompondo e me levantando.

- Sim - Bella fez a mesma coisa.

...

Chegamos á uma rua, nela havia só casas sem comercio nenhum. Casas bem tipicas americanas, peguei o papelzinho com o endereço e o li denovo.

- Bella, você pode me dizer se isso é um 5 ou um 6? Eu não consigo ler... - Já estavamos parados enfrente as casas. Bella pegou o papelzinho e o analizou franzindo o cenho.

- É 5, vamos ? - Ela falou abrindo a porta.

- Sim.

Paramos em frente a casa, rua Madison, nº 545. Bati na porta, Bella estava do meu lado. Um senhor atendeu. Ele era gordinho, careca, roupa suja e segurava um cerveja na mão, sua blusa era branca com manchas de bebida ele fedia, usava uma cueca branca de bolinhas azuis, suspensório marron e meias até o joelhos.

- Pois não ? - Pelo menos era educado.

- Olha isso vai ser meio louco mais eu gostaria de saber se você conheçe uma pessoa. É uma mulher, branca de olhos chocolates, cabelos castanhos - Virei para Bella para analisa-la.- Altura média, deve ser uns 1,64 ?

- 1,63 - Bella corrigiu-me.

-1,63! Os cabelos são meio ondolados e caem nos ombros. - Quanto mais eu falava mais o senhor ficava nervoso.

- Shiu shiu - Ele falou. Nossa estranhei- Olha eu sei que minha mulher o pagou, mais olha eu pago o dobro. Venha aqui as 6 da tarde e...

- Godolfrrrrredo dos Santos Silrva, é mió se vorta aqui e me ajuda na janta? Quem ta aí na porta? - Ouvi um grito de mulher, estridente vindo de dentro da casa.

-Carma muié! - Ele gritou de volta, eu e Bella estavamos ficando sem graça. - Volta a trabai.

- OXI eu só trabaiô o dia todo!I ocê fica sentado no sofá coçando a bunda, tomando cerveja, tirando cacá e dando pro gato - Respondeu a voz ... ECA QUE NOJO!

- ECA QUE NOJO! - Bella leu meus pensamentos.

-Cala a boca muié - Ele gritou denovo, virou-se para nós, na verdade eu, por que ele não vai a Bella, mais de qualquer jeito ... ele falou mais baixo para mim - Olha vem aqui as seis da tarde que eu te pagarei, e avise aquela vaida que não é mais para ela apareçer aqui. Agora suma! - E falando isso ele bateu a porta na nossa ... minha cara. Confuso.

Fomos para calçada e enquato iamos em direção ao carro eu olhei Bella com cara de safado segurando o riso. Ela parou de andar e me encarrou, perplexa.

- O que? Acha mesmo que eu transei com aquele velho fedido ? - Eu não respondi, começei a rir. - AH não pode estar falando sério.

- AHAHAHA você transou com um velho que da a cacá de nariz para o gato que nojo, Bella você se rebaixou no meu conceito.- Que engraçado que era.

- Não , ECA, não pode ser, e além de tudo eu sou uma destruidora de lares?

- Poderia arranjar um lar melhor para destruir hem? - Brinquei com ela.

- Não não não ECA ECA ECA. Eu sou um monstro ... era um monstro .. AH tanto faz o que importa é... eu estou com ódio de mim mesma. Isso não pode ser possivel - Chegamos ao carro e eu abri a porta para ela - Obrigada ... mas ai, que droga!

- Calma Bella, nos ainda nem começamos a procurar ... - Ela olhou para o chão pensando no que eu falei e se animando - Talvez você tenha amantes melhores... o mundo não está perdido. - Completei divertido.

Ela me olhou raivosa e foi bater em mim. Resultado: sua mão atravessou minha cabeça. Ai eu senti. Que horror. Ela ficando com mais raiva enfiou a mão em minha cabeça e começou a mexer ela ali.

- Para para! Isso dá dor de cabeça. - Reclamei.

- É bom que dê mesmo. - Estavamos os dois sentados no carro quando eu peguei denvo o endereço, tinha um outro papel grudado nele. Um cartão de lavanderia. Ótimo.

- Nova pista. - Cantarolei mostrando o papel a Bella que o pegou e sorriu quando o viu.

- Ótimo, talvez eu ache uma bolsa de diamantes esqueçida dentro de um casaco de pele carissímo e descubra que tenho uma herança de milhões de doláres- Ê ambição.

- Ou talvez você só dê pro dono da lavanderia HAHAHAHAHA - Ri muito com a minha piada, recebi outro ''tapa'' de Bella. Acelerei o carro e fomos para a nossa próxima pista ...

**PDV narrador  
**  
Enquanto o volvo prata vai sumindo no horizonte descendo mais uma das lobadas gigantes de San Franciso, Agela Weber , residente do hospital _St. Matthews_, sai de sua casa, rua Madison, nº 546, pegando sua correspondência, a morena ouve os gritos dos vizinhos encrenqueiros. Revira os olhos? Quando será que o Sr. e a Sra. Silrva lhe dariam paz?

PDVB

Paramos enfrete a Lavanderia do Lavash. Era bonitinha até. Ainda me sentia meio mal, eu era uma destruidora de lares ? Que horror! Entrando lá eu e Edward nos deraparamos com um senhor meio muçumano mais com cara de simpático atrás do balcão.

- Olá deseja algo? - Perguntou a Edward. Seu sotaque era forte.

- Sim , eu gostaria de saber sobre a mulher que lhe entregou isso. - Edward mostrou o papelzinho ao moço que o analisou.

-ÓO eu me lembro muito bem dela- Eu e Edward sorrimos esperançosos- Uma moça muito bonita, porém muito triste - Nossos sorrisos cairam - Quando penso nela penso em solidão... tristeza... passei o dia pensando em como deveria ser a vida dela. - Ele filosofava, que saco.

- Edward vamos sair daqui, eu quero minha roupa e não uma analise piscicológica. - Falei com uma voz tediosa.

- Ok, e sobre a roupa ? - Perguntou Edward.

- Ah era uma calça Amarni e uma blusa Dolce e Gabana - Nossa me lembrei delas, custou uma fortuna. É bom que elas voltassem impecáveis.

- Posso pega-las ? - Edward denovo.

- Ah sinto muito, mais quando demora nos damos para os pobres. - Ele falou dando ombros. O QUE ?

- EDWARD ERA UMA **ARMANI** E UMA **DOLCE E GABANA** E ESSE CIDADÃO DEU AOS POBRES ? - Estava nervosissíma.

- Bella se acalme são só roupas. - Edward falou baixo saindo dali e dizendo adeus ao moço.

- SÓ ROUPAS ? SÓ ROUPAS? ROUPAS CARISSÍMAS EDWARD, **CARISSÍMAS**. PORÉM LINDISSÍMAS. QUERO UMA ATITUDE EDWARD, **A-T-I-T-U-D-E**. EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR BARATO NÃAAAOO. ELE VAI PAGAR. DEIXA ELE ME VER E ME ESCUTAR QUE DAÍ MEU BEM, ESSE NENEM AI VAI OUVIR, AHHHH SE VAI. - Rodei a baina alí.

- HAHAHAHAHA err mulheres, acalme-se. Pelo menos você não dava para ele. HAHAHAHA - Edward não tinha esquecido. - Não espere que eu vá esqueçer aquilo HAHAHAHAHAH.

É tinha me esquecido, pareçe que Edward lê mentes.Ô saco ...

_Continua ..._

* * *

_Para quem não sabe : Armani e Dolce e Gabana são duas marcas de roupas super chiques ! ;)_

**n/a . Hey galera, em primeiro lugar : FELIZ COMEÇO DE 2010 ( WTF?) . HEHE. como foram de festas? :)**

**Bom o número de reviews diminuiu ''/ , a fic tá um droga? fiquei preocupada. sério mesmo . Mas como é fim de ano e tem esse negocio de viajar : natal e ano novo, eu compreendi e por isso estou postando mesmo assim :)))) . **

**AH e dêem uma olhada na minha nova fic : Suddenly Rich ( no meu perfil ) || Nem to fazendo propaganda mais tudo bem HEHE. Se alguem ler ela, deixe um comentário lá dizendo o que achou :) . Mesmo que tenha odiado ;p**

**_Gabi Pattison : _**Oiie , HUAH que bom que amou ! euu tbm odeio as duas , mais a tanya , entãoo touch o/ ! HEHE. brigada querida ! espero que as suas ''festas'' de fim de ano , tenham sido ótimas ! Beijão

**_Anna R Black: _**Hello ! HUHSAUAHUS , quee bom que gostou :) , foi um surto criativo que eu lembrei de GOSHT e da Woopie. No mesmo dia que eu li a sua review, eu vi ela no programa que a minha irmã tava vendo na TV , acho que era The naked brothers band ! lembrei da sua review na hora :) HEH. Beijão

**_Ju Stweart _**: HUSAHUS que bom que achou isso :) , desculpa se eu demorei pra postar dessa vez, HEHE. Beijãoo

**_Mary _: ** Tá, fiquei sem graça ! a fic é maravilhosa mesmo ? *---* HEHE, desculpa a demora dessa vez, é que foi meio osso ! ;x , Beijãoo

**Bom obrigada a todos que leram e que comentaram , voces sabem o quanto eu amo as reviews de voces né ???!! Hehe **

**Beeijãoo ! Até o próximo ! **

**Sibby. **


	10. Chapter 9

Dedicado para as meninas que votaram na Tanya e na Victória também :)  


* * *

**Capitulo 9 : Wanted ! **

**EPDV **

Meu Deus Bella quase matou o dono da lavanderia. Mulheres ... só por uma roupinha de marca já fazem um escandalo. Cruzes. Agora eu me econtrava relaxado no meu sofá enquanto Bella, ainda puta com o dono da lavanderia, andava de um lado para o outro bufando.Êita saco, resolvi ligar a TV e ignora-la. Tava passaundo uns filmes, hmm que canal é o dos esportes mesmo ? AH 38 lá vou eu ... Oba! Ta passando basquete.

....

Ai caralho ! Esse cara de 5 m não aprendeu a correr não ? Vamo la! Cadê a cesta po ?! De repente no O passe do jogo eu vejo um corpo de mulher se materializar na minha frente tirando completamente meus pensamentos do jogo, é osso viu. Bella me olhava furiosa com as mãos na cintura.

- Muito bonito senhor Cullen, enquanto eu me mato por 500 dolares perdidos em uma Armani linda de morrer e você fica ai, sentadão curtindo o seu precioso basquete! - Afe ainda com isso ?

- Ainda com isso ? - Dei voz ao pensamento. Ela revirou os olhos batendo o pé no chão, mais ainda assim no mesmo lugar, e o meu jogo? Me inclinei pro lado para ver a TV quando ...

- Edward ! - Ela deu grito derepente feliz, nossa que susto! Até pulei do sofá! - Nova York é conheçida como a cidade da... - Ela fez uma pausa para eu chutar, que droga sempre perco nesses jogos de adivinhação.

- Fama! - Chutei empolgado.

- Não - Bella cortou meu barato.

- Dá uma dica né ?

- Ok ok , tem a ver com vizinhos ...

- Já sei ! - AH essa era facil - Nova York é o lugar onde ninguem conheçe os vizinhos.

- Isso, e nos estamos em San Francisco então ... - Denovo adivinhar ? Qual é o problema com frases completas?

- Estamos na cidade Gay? - É a fama dessa cidade para os homens machos que nem eu, _hehe, _não era muito boa.

- Não Edward- Ela bufou revirando os olhos - Tem a ver com vizinhos... denovo.

- AH então nos conheçemos nossos vizinhos, apesar de que ... - Bella me lançou um olhar tão sugestivo que antes de eu completar a frase já tinha captado a ideia. Como não pensei nisso antes, era tão ... obivio.

...

Estavamos aqui no primeiro andar do prédio. O número é 11 ( começa ai o numero dos apartamentos), são dois apês por andar, tirando no 5° que é onde eu moro que só tem um apê e cobertura, _ui fodão, _para você vê né?! Batemos na porta, iamos perguntar sobre Bella para os vizinhos, era o jeito mais facil de obter informações! Como não pensamos nisso?

Um menininho de uns 7 anos no maximo com uma cara enfezada abriu a porta, ele era ruivo e gordinho.

-Oi amigão, eu moro aqui no prédio no ultimo andar, será que você ou seus pais conheçem a moça que morava la antes de mim? - Falei com minha melhor voz de simpatico soltando um sorrisão e me abaixei para ficar da altura dele.

O menino me encarou de cima para baixo, mostrou a lingua pisou o no meu pé e bateu a porta.

- OOUUT , moleque forte, o que ele toma no café da manhã? Bomba! - Bella só ria.

- Gostei dele, deviamos ser amigos. - Ela falou sorrindo enquanto ia para a próxima porta.

- É o humor combina - murmurei mais para mim mesmo do que para ela.

....

Estavamos no segundo andar. Já haviamos batido em mais duas portas, mais ninguem sabia quem era Bella. Número 14. Bati na porta, e adivinhem quem abre? Victória, aquela moça do bar com Jacob, sim a que eu tinha jogado wisky na cara.

- Err, Victória... Olá! Lembra de mim? - Joguei um pouco de charme, mais eu estava bem sem graça. Ela me olhava brava.

- Claro que sim, como me esqueçeria... Edward - A ruiva falou meu nome passando a lingua nos dentes. UH, ela era sexy. Ouvi um suspiro nervoso, Bella.

- Quer fazer o favor de perguntar logo ao invez de flertar com a biscate? - Bella falou em ton nervoso. Ignorei-a, não iria passar vergonha denovo por sua culpa e também, adorava ve-la com ciúmes. Derepente ouvimos um grito de uma voz grossa e brava soar de dentro da casa.

-Victória! Chi é lá? ( **n/a. vou traduzir aqui, mas o edward e a bella nao entendem nada. '' Quem está ai? )* ** - Era uma lingua estranha. Victória ficou sem graça , vergonha talvez? Revirou os olhos e respondeu.

- Papá, non ora! (**Papai, não agora!)** - Sua voz tinha ficado mais grave, pude destinguir a lingua, italiano. Um senhor gordo e com um bigodinho bem italiano, sua cara era amarrada.

- Chi sei tu? ( **Quem é você ? ) ** - Ele nos olhava,quer dizer.. me olhava, e não parecia nada feliz.

-Papá, é Edward. **( Papai, é o Edward) ** - Olhava para ele quando falou isso, depois se virou para mim. - Desculpe mais ele só fala italiano.

- Edward? Edward ti ha fatto piangere? E hai lasciato bagnato? ( **Edward? Edward que te fez chorar e te deixou molhada? ) **

- Sì. - Ele foi se aproximando, que medo, ele estava muito bravo, e eu estava boiando. - Ma egli è venuto a scusarsi** ( mais ele veio se desculpar ).**

- Victoria, ha baciato lei? **( Victoria, ele te beijou ?) -** Ele me olhava com raiva. 

- Papà ... **( Papai... ) - **Ela gemeu.

-Sì o no? **( Sim ou não ) - **Ainda me encarava

- E 'importante? **( É importante? ) - **Ela entrou na nossa frente, entre eu ele.

- Sì, se hai baciato dovrà sposare. Le regole della famiglia. **( Sim, se ele beijou terá que casar. São as regras da familia) - **Ele explicou com ódio no olhar, que merda era aquela ?

- Papà, smettila! Noi siamo moderni.** ( Papai pare! Somos modernos) **- Ela protestou.

- Quando è la data? **( Quando é a data? ) - **Ele a ignorou.

- Non è il matrimonio (**Não havera casamento) -** Ela explicou, eu só estava ficando branco de medo, que homem era aquele? Acho que ele era 3 de mim.

- Prendo questo ragazzo e il culo se non avesse sposato. **( Eu vou pegar esse sujeito e encher de porrada se ele não casar. ) - **Agora tinha fúria em sua voz, ele até estralou os dedos quando falou isso, droga! Essa eu entendi.

- Non farà niente, papà ( **Não ira fazer nada papai ) **- Victória estava com raiva agora.

- Edward ? - Bella se pronunciou pela primeira vez. - Que tal a gente sair daqui antes que a nossa próxima parada seja um hospital ?

- Vamos - E saimos correndo dali.

....

**BPDV **

Estavamos enfrente ao apartamento 15, e até agora... nada. Nossa será que eu era tão bizarra assim? Prefiria nem imaginar... Edward bateu na porta tirando-me de meus devaneios. Quem atendeu a porta era uma figura ... interessante. HEHE.

Super comum aqui em San Franciso é ter gays, e o moço, ou moça né, que atendeu a porta era assumidissímo.

- Olá, em que posso ajudar ... bofe. - Disse analisando Edward, que de um passo para tras com o sorisso malicioso do homem. Que era mais ou menos assim : Magrelo, alto, tinha os cabelos castanhos que ia até a cintura, usava uma camiseta estilo cigano rosa gritante e uma calça preta apertada, seus sapatos brilhavam de tão limpos, acho que eram italianos, ele tinhas as unhas pintadas de vermelho um anel de diamantes na mão esquerda e um brinco pequeno de cristal na orelha direita.

- Ahn, nada não acho que ... - Edward já queria ir saindo,ah mais não ia mesmo! Simpatizei com o homem.

- Nem ouse Edward ! Viemos atrás de respostas, e o seu preconceito com bichas não vai atrapalhar o **meu **passado!- Briguei com ele, que suspirou derrota e voltou a encarar a bicha que estava apoiada na porta passando a lingua pelos lábios de uma forma sexy, para ele.

- Tá, é o seguinte... amigo. Eu sou novo aqui e...

- HMM isso eu posso ver - Falou a bicha alisando os musculos_, e que musculos, _eu digo o braço de Edward- Sou Octavios, ao seu dispor - E ele estendeu a mão para Edward beijar.

Edward vendo a mão da bicha ficou anojado e a pegou para um aperto de mãos ao invez de beija-la deu apenas um aperto de mão, a bicha rolou os olhos e jogou a cabeleira para tras.

- Ai ai esses bofes que se escondem atrás do armario - Lamentou Octavios - Mais qual o nome da belezura ?

- Edward - Quanto mais a bicha investia mais Edward ia para tras, tava engraçado.

- Octavios quem ta aí? - Ouvi uma voz grave vindo de dentro da casa, denovo. OH OU.

- Ah Leozinho paixão, é só o nosso vizinho Edward, pode vim que é bofe. - Octavios fez garras de tigre e deu uma rosnadinha para Edward - AREWWL lindão.

Bom o Leozinho era um homem 4 por 4 totalmente soumacho' cheio de tatuagens e roupa de motoqueiro, era careca e na numa tinha uma tatuagem que dizia '' _Old souls never die_ '' e uma nega peituda sem camisa do lado, tipíco. Mas a surpresa foi o Leozinho chegar e abraçar Octavios por trás e dar um beijinho em seu pescoso.

- Você tinha razão amor, ele é bem do jeito que a gente gosta. - Ele falou enquanto analisava Edward, que deu mais um passo para trás.

- OW OW , eu sou hetero , licença . - Edward já foi explicando.

- Não importa, adoro os timidos e reprimidos. UI UI HAHAHA - Falou Octavios, encerrando com uma risada que doía de tão gay. - Vamos você está com sede, entre !

Edward nem pode responder e já foi arastado por um Octavios animadissímo e um Leozinho malicioso atrás, sem pensar merda gente! Eu entrei junto, a sala tinha um sofá de onça e as paredes eram vermelhas, nelas havia quadros enormes de fotos do Octavios sozinho e algumas dele com o Leozinho, eram aquelas fotos em preto e branco,coloridas, com tons fortes, algumas eram em negativo e assim vai... Havia uma enorme TV e na mesa de centro havia muitas revistas que variavam de Vougue para G-Magazine.

Octavios empurrou Edward que caiu sentado no sofá e ele e Leozinho se sentaram na mesinha de frente para ele, Octavios de pernas cruzadas e Leozinho normal, mas com um braço sobre o ombro dele.

- Pitchuluuu , vem cá que temos visita... - Gritou Octavios olhando para trás e depois se virou para Edward. - Sabe, nos meio que ''adotamos'' - fez aspas com as mãos- O Réginaldo, e ele é meio não assumido ainda, mais nós iremos mudar isso.

De repente apareçe um nerd, totalmente nerd, tipo nerd MESMO, com direito a oculos de garrafa, aparelho freio de burro e aquelas roupas tipícas. Era gordinho e tinhas sardas. Edward estremeceu.

- Oi - Sua voz era analsada e desafina coitado, e ele logo se animou ao ver o Mend.

- Então pithulu meu, olha só o bofe que bate na nossa porta! Ai ai se isso desse em arvore - Octavios se abanou enquanto falava isso, mais Leozinho lhe lançou um olhar raivoso. - Ó mais meu Leozinho super qualquer um né ?! - Fez voz de neném, e se inclinou para dar um selinho no Leozinho quando Edward pigarreou. Obrigado Senhor!

-Err , eu acho melhor eu ja ir indo, eu só queria umas informações mais eu posso pergunta-las uma outra hora. - Edward se levantou do sofá e foi indo disfarçadamente em direção á porta.

- Mais já ? - Para minha surpresa quem falou isso foi Leozinho, fui atras de Edward.

-É sim ... eu to meio ... ocupado e ... preciso ir - Edward ja encostava na maçaneta para sair.

- Ah meu bófe não some assim, eu sei que você ta maluquinho para ficar aqui!- Octavios fez uma cara ''sexy'' e mandou beijinho.

- Realmente não. - Edward falando isso abriu a porta e saio correndo, mais ainda assim uma cabeça apareçeu na porta e falou :

- Me liga ! - Era Réginaldo, esperançoso, dando um sorrisão aparelhado na porta. Coitado...

....

Agora estavamos no número 17, tinhamos pulado o 16. Edward estava morrendo de medo de ser recapturado pelos gays. Ah o que eu mais curti foi o Leozinho :) . Edward bateu na porta e quem abriu foi ...

- Seu Creysson ! ( ./_h8nQ_bpWvlY/SJHAZIeDZlI/AAAAAAAAAOY/gPAllH48Gsk/s400/Seu% ) - E ele fez o seu famoso joinha. - O que você está fazendo aqui - Indagou Edward.

- Euzio mesmio - Ele respondeu feliz. - San Franscisquio, mudhei di aries .

- Edward ignore, e pergunte logo, estamos sem resposta e ja pulamos um andar praticamente! - Estava nervosa.

- Ok ok, Seu Creysson você sabe alguma coisa sobre a mulher que morava no último andar.

- Me mudhei faizi umia semania, euzio não seio di nadia. - Ele balançava a cabeça teatralmente se fingindo de triste.

- Ah ok, obrigada ! - Edward não prolongou muito o ''papio'' com seu Creysson.

- Di nadia. - E ele fez de novo os joinhas e fechou a porta, fomos para o apê 18.

Edward novamente bateu na porta . Dessa vez que abriu foi uma loira, bonita, com roupa de ginastica que logo aumentou o sorriso quando viu ele, Edward se mostrou interessado e devolveu o sorriso. Melhor eu descrever ela denovo : loira aguada, siliconada com roupa de puta.

**( ouçam : Reach Out - Hilary Duff link : .com/watch?v=JStfziF4duQ ) **

Dentro do apartamento tocava uma música, digamos que sexy .

- Olá, sou Edward Cullen, seu novo vizinho - Edward deu seu meio sorriso e estendeu a mão para ela .

- Tanya Denali - Ela estendeu a mão e ele beijou. Ela lhe mandou um olhar sexy, afe.

- Edward quer parar logo com isso e perguntar - Ralhei .

- Hmm, então, eu gostaria de saber sobre a moça que morava na corbertura, que é onde eu moro agora, como ela era ? - Edward perguntou fazendo charme, que ridiculo,_total_, né ?

- Ouh - Ela meio que gemeu- Tipo, ela nunca saia, era tipo, hmm - gemeu de novo, colocando o dedo na boca, _puta- _Muito solitária, era tipo, aii - Ela deu uma risadinha falsa, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo engraçado- a velha dos gatos, mais tipo , hmmm - Pô só geme ? -só que sem,tipo, os gatossss - Ela deu uma enfâse no ''s'' no final, Edward pareçia gostar do jeito que ela falava. E também qual era a desses '' tipos'' ?

- Eu entendo - Edward piscou para ela que deu uma risidinha.

- Hey Don Juan . Será que da para dizer tchau ? Vamos ela ja disse o que queriamos saber. - Ele me olhou risonho. Achando que eu to com ciúmes é? Humpf.

- Reach Out and touch me - Ela gemeu.. quer dizer, cantou. Nos dois a encaramos confusos. - Ui desculpa, mais as vezes sai. A música me contagia. - Edward e eu até arrepiamos, que ridiculo.

- Então Tanya, foi um prazer conheçe-la mais eu tenho que ir.- Ele fez um biquinho quando falou que ela copiu.

- Ownn - E la vai ela gemer denovo . - Sabe eu to com uma janela,tipo, emperrada, e eu ja tentei de tipo, T-U-D-O. Mais ela não arruma. Será que você poderia me ajudar? - Ela lhe lançou um olhar sexy.

- Não ajude, ela não tem janela emperrada nenhuma. - Briguei.

- Realmente Tanya, eu queria muito - Sorriu torto denovo, ai eu merço!- Eu não posso, quem sabe outro dia não surgem janelas emperradas.

- Claro! - Ela falou animada- Adeus, Edward.

- Adeus Tanya. - E dizendo isso ela lentamente foi fechando a porta, ai que nega UFA.

Subimos em silêncio, Edward sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Ah então ele tinha gostado? Parando em frente ao apartamento Edward começou a checar os bolsos, procurando a chave... ai ai.

- Embaixo do instintor de incêndio tem uma reserva.- Avisei. E ele foi verificar, e a chave estava lá. Abriu a porta ainda sorrindo. Eu ja estava ficando nervosa.- Por que tanto sorri hem ? Conheçer a Tanya foi tão bom assim ?

- Não, é que eu adoro te ver com ciúmes. - Ele sussurou em meu ouvido isso.

- O que? Até pareçe! Não estou com ciúmes. - Me defendi.

- Não magina, eu que estou - Ironizou ele, sumindo pelo corredor da sala.

Eu não estava com ciúmes!

_Continua ... _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*****_Em primeiro lugar eu não falo NADA DE ITALIANO , apesar de ter identidade lá ... minhas linguas são ingles e portugues , a conversa em italiano veio do google tradutor então se algo souber italiano por favor não me mate ! HUSUSA . _

_Pra quem não sabe Seu Creysson é um personagem do casseta e planeta ( ou pelo menos era ) que não fala NADA de portugues e é aquele pobre brega de mais ! E nem eu sei por que coloquei ele na fic e como o Ed e a Bells conheçem ele ._

_Palavras em ingles : Reach out and touch me -- estenda a mão e me toque .E Old souls never die --- Velhas almas nunca morrem . _

**N/a : Olá amores da minha vida :) tudo bom ? Eu sei que eu demorei para postar esse cap mais aconteçeram dois imprevisto : eu fiquei meio deprimida ( sim, é foda ) e eu também fiquei doente, alias eu to totalmente doente ainda ;x mas eu amei a quantidade de reviews e resolvi postar mesmo assim, alias eu to devendo para vocês ! :) **

**Aviso : No próximo cap tera romance e um ''beijo'' ( HOHO não posso falar mais nada , morram de curiosidade) , e já que voces esperaram tanto por esse momento e me acompanharam sempre eu resolvi que eu vou dedicar o próximo cap a você todas , ai quem quiser que o nome apareça na dedicatória e só falar ! Eu já dediquei esse mais o próximo eu vou colocar os nomes mesmo :D **

**_Eva Morgana Potter : _**Oie, nossa que bom que você gostou das minhas ''nojeiras'' HEHE, e as suas idéias ! WOW , eu amei , eu não vou usar tudo o que você sugeriu por que eu até já tenho a fic toda planejada , mais a ideia da música, perfeita ! muito obrigada :) , sempre ajuda as ideias que voces dão , se quiser dar outras a vontade :) Beijão

**_Anna R Black : _**Oie, que bom que o meu velho fez sucesso :) ótimo que voce esteja ansiosa por que ainda tem muiiiito mais , Beijos.

**_Jú Stweart _**: Oie, sim o Seth é pirado mesmo , pareçe até que fuma ! :0 , HEHE, que bom que está ansiosa , que nem eu falei na review acima, ainda tem muiiito mais :), Beijos

_**Mary**_: Oie, que bom que você ama a fic, não sabe como é bom ler isso :) , sim o velho deitou HAHA, todo mundo comentou dele. Mais uma vez desculpe a demora... Beijos

_**Mimy Cullen**_: Oie, magina flor, super honra você ter parado sua viajem para ler a fic :), tadinha da Bella mesmo, se eu perdesse uma Armani e uma Dolce Gabana eu matava o cara ali mesmo u.u, e ainda mais descobrir que é amante de um velho (que fez sucesso nas reviews ) HAHA. Sim eles estão progredindo no relacionamento, no próximo capitulo então ... (mistério) mais ainda tem muiiita coisa que vai rolar entre eles , Beijos.

_**Jujuh Cullen **_: Oie, que bom que amou ! Espero que ame esse também :) , Beijos.

**Pronto gente é isso, comentem para o próximo chegar logo ... eu prometo que farei o possivel para postar mais rapido ! **

**Beijos , amo vocês ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

Bom em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de dedicar a todas as minhas leitoras , especialmente a, Mimy Cullen, Mary, Tata Fernandes, Jujuh Cullen, Anna R. Black, Jú Stweart e Eva Morgana Potter ( umas nem pediram o nome mais eu ia por de qualquer jeito, por que elas acompanham a fic desde o começo *-* ) . ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cap 10 : Like a Beer in a Bar .**

**EPDV **

Depois do dia cansativo que tinha sido ontem eu e Bella resolvemos parar um pouco nesse lance de procurar o passado dela, Bella não pareçia muito feliz com os resultados até agora ...

- Olhe só, o que nós sabemos sobre mim é : Eu tinha um bom gosto para roupas, e um péssimo para homens, era uma destruidora de lares muito solitária e fechada. - Bella analisava as conclusões.

- E você morava aqui. - Completei.

- É mais pareçe que isso ai não faz a miníma diferença.

- Bella vamos lá não desista tão facil, e pense só as vezes é melhor não saber sobre o passado, eu particularmente adoraria perder a memória as vezes . - Falei com sinceridade.

- Não fale isso! Você nem imagina o quão ruim é! - Ela retrucou. Eu apenas a ignorei ligando a TV. - Ei , por falar nisso, você nunca me fala nada sobre você, você sabe tudo que eu sei sobre mim mesma mais eu ... até agora só sei que você se chama Edward Cullen, alugou esse apartamento imobiliado é fã dos Yankess e tem uma esposa faleci... - Bella se interrompeu em sinal de respeito, talvez não querendo que eu me lembrasse de coisas que me entristeçem.

- Olha Bella tudo o que você sabe se iguala ao que a maioria das pessoas sabem sobre mim.

- Mais deve haver algo a mais... vamos lá ! Cor favorita ?

- O que ? Vamos brincar de perguntas e respostas ? - Não estava acreditando na infantilidade de Bella.

- Edward não estrage, vamos ... cor favorita ? - Ela esistiu.

- Azul - Suspirei derrotado.

- Esporte favorito ?

- Baisebol .

- Nasceu em ... ?

- Dallas , Texas.

- Mais você não tem sotaque. - Bella observou, quem nascia no Texas tinha um sotaque meio cantado.

- É que eu só nasci lá, meus pais são de Chicago, foi numa viagem para visitar uma amiga da minha mãe que estava meio doente que eu nasci, mais sempre vivi em Chicago.

- Irmãos ?

- Só um , Emmet, ele é um ano mais novo.

- Idade ? HAHAHAHAH - Bella começou a rir depois da última pergunta.

- Que foi ? - Perguntei meio contagiado pelo riso dela.

- É que nós já nos sentimos tão intímos mas eu não sei nem sua idade. - HAHAH era até engraçado pensar assim.

- Bella você não sabe a sua própia idade - Ela concordou com a cabeça - Mais é 23 anos.

- Só ? Você pareçe mais vivido. - Bella estava meio incrédula.

- Me chamando de cara de velho ? - Brinquei.

- Não é só pelas coisas que você me conta como .... já ter sido ... casado e tals.- Bella ficou meio sem graça no final da frase.

- É ... - Também estava sem graça, mais não queria que o clima ficasse assim. - Continuando. - Reanimei-a .

- Nome dos pais.

- Esme e Carlisle .

_- Carlisle _... - Bella repitiu lentamente, seus olhos perderam o foco, ela estava distante.

- O que foi Bella ? - Interrompi o que for que ela estivesse pensando. Bella estremeçeu como se saisse do transe.

- Nada é que o nome me soa_.... familiar de mais_.

- Alguma pista ?

- Nenhuma. Bom, mas continuando ... animais de estimação ?

- Não , por mais que eu tenha vontade nunca tive tempo para cuidar.

- Como não? Você passa o dia com esse bundão no sofá!

- Opa , esse bundão sexy e gostoso por favor! - Brinquei um pouco - Mais nem sempre foi assim ...

- Ahhn , ta de qualquer maneira... primeiro beijo? - Tinha um tom de malícia na sua voz agora.

Meu Deus !

Já era 7 da noite e ainda estavamos nessa mesma conversa, detalhe: ela tinha começado as 3h da tarde. Eu e Bella estavamos muito entretidos no assunto, a TV continuava ligada mais agora era um mero detalhe como música de fundo. Eu estava com um copo de vinho na mão, havia aberto uma garrafa, mais Bella nem se incomodou dessa vez. Estavamos falando sobre a minha infancia agora.

- Bom eu era meio nelson até os 12 anos, tipo nenhuma garota olhava para mim eu era uma versão mais bonita do Réginaldo - Referi-me ao nosso encontro com os vizinhos ontem . Bella rolou os olhos como quem falava: '' convencido'' . - Eu era totalmente apaixonado por Leah Clearwater, a menina mais popular da escola e ela me achava patético, Emmet o meu irmão era superpopular, sempre foi, e depois de um fora totalmente constrangedor que eu tinha levado dela resolveu me ''transformar'' em um cara legal .

- Ah coitado, esses traumas de infância nunca passam - Bella comentou.

- Não, mais depois da tranformação, modéstia a parte - Bella deu uma risadinha ironica- Eu virei o galã, Leah fez de tudo para sair comigo mais eu não dei bola, foi uma ótima vingança - Falei satisfeito.

- Hmm que vingativo - Bella falou, mas ela não olhava mais para mim e sim para meu copo de vinho.

- O que foi Bella ? Algo errado com o vinho?

- Não, nada - Ela se apressou a falar, mas não convenceu nada. Lançei um olhar insistente para ela - É só que ... será que eu ... poderia... hmm... experimentar?

- O que ? Como você vai fazer isso Bella? - Estava confuso.

- Bom ... eu já meio que pensei num jeito e ... sei la eu quero me sentir meio livre, solta e sem preocupações hoje. Só por essa noite. - Foi o suficiente para mim.

- Ok, o que você planejou ? - Cedi a ela. Bella apenas me olhou sorrindo.

Ela escorregou do sofá para o chão, parando sentada de frente para a mesinha de centro, se arastou para perto do meu copo e ficou de joelhos, sem encostar nele foi se aproximando e descendo a cabeça até o mesmo, seu nariz e sua boca já estavam dentro do copo, já que ele era redondo e bem grande, uma taça, Bella sentiu o aroma da bebida e ... lambeu.

- EWW , que nojo Bella . - Eu reclamei, mais Bella não parecia incomodada, ela parecia feliz.

- Afe deixa de ser fresco Edward! O importante é que eu consegui. Senti o gosto de bebida. E eu quero mais. - Ela estava muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Ok ok, fica com esse copo mesmo que eu pego outro - E enquanto saia da sala para pegar outra taça vi Bella dando mais umas lambidas na dela.

Que nojo.

- Eu gosto da Antaritida, lá tem penguins, eu sempre quis abraçar um penguim. - Bella concluiu, ninguem sabia mais quem era quem , na minha mente só via coisas coloridas. Bella estava engraçada de mais, começei a rir.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - De repente não tinha mais graça, fiquei sério denovo - Mais você passaria a nossa lua de mel na Antartida? - Eu e Bella já haviamos combinado de que iamos casar, para ela não viver solteira.

- Não... mais eu passaria no Caribe. Se bem que ... lá não tem penguins para abraçar. - Bella divagou.

- Bella, que tal se comemorassemos nosso noivado em um bar? Aposto que a gente ia beber de graça afinal estamos noivando.

- Hmm ótima ideia Edward. - Bella levantou em um salto do sofá, ela cambaleou um pouco quando fez isso mais logo se recuperou. Peguei minhas chaves e saimos noite a fora em San Francisco.

Paramos enfrente a um bar em uma das esquinas de San Francisco, ele pareçia estar bem cheio e tinha música ao vivo, chamava-se '' ROCK ON BEER '' bom, só pelo nome ja se via que a cerveja era garantida. Bella sorriu olhando-o.

- Husb, esse bar é dos nossos - Bella falou satsfeita. Husb era meu novo apelido, vinha de husband **(n/a vou traduzir aqui mesmo : marido ) **já que estavamos noivos agora!

- Isso mesmo Wi. - Concordei com ela, usando també seu novo apelido que vinha de wife **( esposa , o ''wi'' se pronuncia : uai ) **.

Entramos no bar, hoje a noite era nossa ! **(n/a ouçam : Beer in a Bar - Basshunter . link : ****http://www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=K4PYIe1pVU4**** ) **. Uma música prenchia o bar dando um bom clima a ele. Bella e eu sentamos em um balcão, nossa eu me senti quente.

- Tá quente aqui né ? - Bella gritou, é , ela sentia o mesmo, cara que conecção! Escolhi bem a noiva.

- Ô se ta! Mais vamo bebe que melhora - Sorri para ela e me virei pro tio do bar, era gordo, feio e simpatico. Bom, pelo menos isso. - Aew amigo, me vê dois chops! - O tio virou pra mim preocupado.

- Vai com calma filho. - Adverteu, mas eu não entendi.

- Que foi ? Um pra mim e um pra minha noiva ! - Expliquei, Bella sorriu com meu comentário, lindona. O tio do bar apenas balançou a cabeça rindo e falou para os comparças.

- Esse ai já chegou calibrado. - Eita povinho insitente, eu to ótimo :) , eles não veem minha noiva aqui do lado?

Os chops chegaram e eu nós começamos a beber. Bella lambia seu copo com vontade e num momento de lucidez me perguntei se o povo não se incomodava com isso, era meio nojento. Mais quem se importava.. tamo na Antárida vamo abraça penguim.

- OMG ! Olha isso Husb . - Bella falou incrédula apontando para a entrada do bar.

Eu me virei para ver o que prendia sua atenção e me surpreendi.

**BPDV **

Réginaldo meio envergonhado entrava sutilmente no bar, ele estava meio encolhido diante a bagunça. Ah mais não se acanhe Régi, a vida é rosa, principalmente pra ele né. AHAHAHAH como eu sou boa comediante.

Régi localizou Edward e abriu um sorriso timido para ele, Edward o olhou espantado e tratou de se virar. Bom mesmo, meu noivo é só meu. E ponto. Virei-me denovo para o balcão me esqueçendo de Régi e dando atenção ao meu choop.

Edward conversava com uns caras no bar e eu me sentia meio excluída_, ô dó_, pois é... mais olhando para os cantos vi Régi numa mesa sozinho sentindo-se excluído também. Assim tive uma ideia brilhante. Régi ia sair do armário hoje.

- Psiu Husb - Chamei Edward tirando-o da conversa - Ta vendo o Régi ? - Ele ancentiu - Então, que tal se eu animar um pouco ele ?

- O QUE ? Ficou louca, você é minha noiva, não vai ficar se esfregando em viado mal amado. - Edward esbravejou.

- Não é isso, eu digo... entrar no corpo dele para ele soltar. - Expliquei.

- AHH essa é uma boa ideia. - Ele começou a me entender e a concordar.

- Olha eu já tenho tudo em mente. É só você pedir para colocarem Cotton Eye Joe.

- Pode deixar. - Falou ele já se levantando para fazer o que lhe tinha sido ordenado. Enquanto isso eu andei até Régi que estava suspirando de solidão e rapidamente entrei no corpo dele. Régi deu um salto de susto. Eu o levantei da cadeira, ele estava assustado e confuso, andei com ele até um palco improvisado e esperei a música tocar , Régi estava tão assustado que nem mostrou resistencia e foi ai que a música começou a tocar.

**( n/a Ouçam : Cotton Eye Joe - Jock Jams . link da coreografia : http://www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=DwajvDYd728&feature=related . link da música : http://www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=0EiV2x_pI0U -- ignorem o video do pinguim , são duas versões da música , a que eles dançam no primeiro link não é a que eu quero que toque quando o régi dançar, a que ta no seguno link é pra ouvir, apesar do video --' ) **

Começei a improvisar uns passos caipiras enquanto a música tocavam , Régi olhava para todos assustadissímo, acho que pude até sentir suas calças molharem , ECA! Mas isso não me abalou, continuei dançando, improvisava uns passos de cowboy até que um tiozinho metido a cowboy mesmo, chegou ao meu lado e começou a dançar comigo, digo com Régi, mais de qualquer forma, eu só copiava ele . Nós começamos a fazer sucesso, todos batiam palmas felizes no ritimo da música, Régi se empolgou e começou a imitar um cowboy laçando algo, credo. Mas continuei dançando até que a coreografia se finalizou. Fomos aplaudidos de pé. Agradeci ainda no corpo de Régi e depois sai de lá. E voltei para beber mais com o Edward.

- Arrasou Wi. - Edward me saudou assim que cheguei á ele.

- É eu sei . - E falando isso começei a lamber meu copinho enquanto Edward virava o dele.

_'' Já são 4h50 da manhã, saiam do bar, está fechando. '' _

Flashes vinham na minha cabeça. Meu Deus. Sentia uma forte claridade atravesar meu olhos. Nossa! Eu havia dormido?

_'' Olha só você ta muito bebado, vou te levar pra sua casa, me diga o endereço '' . _

A pessoa falava só com Edward, lógico, não poderia me ver, mas ... OMG ! Lembrei de tudo! Estavamos tão bebados. Me lembrei de Régi, me lembrei do bar, me lembrei da música, da saida e de nós ... medo. Tive uma lembrança e estava com medo de verifica-la. Abri lentamente meus olhos, estava no meu quarto ( agora também de Edward). Isso confirmava minhas suspeitas, eu estava deitada, não sei como, na cama. Virei-me para o lado oposto do que eu estava deitada e vi o que eu não queria ver.

Edward, deitado ao meu lado, ressonando baixo, ele era lindo dormindo, mas isso não era nada bom! Começei a cutucar ele. Resultado: Minha mão o atravessou, mas pareçe que ele sentiu pois abriu os olhos assustados e confusos. Eu esperei pacientimente ele se lembrar de tudo, assistia a compreensão atravesar seus olhos verdes.

- Meu Deus Bella ! Olha só o que fizemos. - Ele comentou meio baixinho.

- Olha só onde fomos parar Edward, eu não me lembro mas ... dormimos juntos? - Eu perguntei meio sem graça no final.

- Claro que não Bella! Você é um espirito, eu não consigo nem encostar em você, quanto mais dormir junto. - Como fui boba me esqueçendo disso. - Mas out, minha cabeça vai explodir...

- Toma engov. - Respondi simplismente.. calma, como eu sabia disso ?

- Hmm resposta rápida de mais, Belinha sabe bem disso. Ressaca é com ela.- Ele me zuou.

- É que todo mundo sabe o que tomar para isso, e é obivio que pelo menos uma vez na vida eu já tenha ficado de ressaca. - Me defendi.

- Sei - Edward respondeu desconfiado se levantando da cama para ir pegar o remédio no banheiro.

Edward tomou seu café da manhã e o dia passou bem tranquilo, eu o observei almoçar enquanto conversava com ele. Estavamos de novo em frente ao sofá, essa rotina me cansava, fazia mais ou menos 2 dias que tinhamos essa vida ''normal'', alias, Edward tinha, e eu ja havia me cansado dela, como ele conseguia viver assim ?

- Edward falando numa boa... COMO VOCÊ NÃO ENJOOA DE VER TV? - Explodi, e ele apenas me olhou calmo.

- AH Bella, sei la, eu gosto é bom, talvez você também gostasse disso...

-Não eu não gosto, e nem gostava. - Respondi decidida.

- Como você sabe?

- Gosto não se discute, e é óbivio que eu sei minhas preferencias.

- Bom então me diga senhorita das preferencias, qual você prefere : Rock ou Contry.

- Contry. Por que é romântico.

- Então você era romântica. Viu achamos um jeito novo de descobrir coisas sobre você. Vamos lá: Rosa ou Roxo? - Ele estava empolgado o que me deixou feliz também.

- Rosa.

- Tulipas ou Margaridas ?

- Margaridas.

- Paris ou Amsterdã?

- Paris.

Já eram 6:30 e nós agora estavamos falando sobre esportes, Edward já até tinha pego outro vinho, com uma advertencia minha. Ele havia ligado o rádio. Edward estava bebado e estava muito engraçado.

-Sabia que você ja me contou que queria abraçar um penguim ? - Ele ergueu a sombrancelha de um jeito engraçado o que me fez rir muito.

Ao contrário de Edward , eu estava totalmente sóbria. Eu não tinha dado nenhuma ''lambida'' no liquido até agora. Estavámos raxando da última perola que ele tinha falado. Quando começou a tocar no radio '' One Less Lonely Girl ''. Eu e Edward ficamos quietos para escuta-la melhor. Que música linda!

**( Ouçam : One Less Lonely Girl - Justin Bieber *--* , link : http://www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=BeN3RoP-1xQ ) **

_''There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
It's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl'' _

Edward virou totalmente o corpo para mim. Ele me encarava com tanta intesidade que me fez corar, já envergonhada eu desvei do seu olhar quando ele falou:

_'' How many I told you's and start overs  
And shoulders have you cried on before  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you packed '' _

- Não ... Bella olhe para mim - Rapidamente voltei a sustentar o seu olhar. O que estava aconteçendo comigo?

_''Just to take 'em back tell me that  
How many either ors but no more  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'd be one less lonely girl ''  
_

Edward se aproximou ainda mais e começou a acompanhar Justin Bieber **(** **n/a . para quem não sabe o cantor da música )  
**  
- _'' Oh, oh, oh. Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you (you). Now all I see is you _'' . - Ele cantava para mim, cada vez se aproximando mais, minha respiração estava descompassada . Ele nunca esteve mais lindo.

_'' I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)  
No, no'' _

_- '' Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you '' - _Ele estava tão perto que já sentia seu alito de menta, delicioso. Meu Deus o que está aconteçendo com ele ?

_''And when you're mine in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) ''  
_  
De repente eu vejo que nossa distancia encurtava cada vez mais, mas Edward não se movia nenhum milimetro, era eu. Agora nosss respirações se misturavam...

_'' One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) ''  
_  
Cada vez mais perto, e mais, e mais. Nossos corações batiam no mesmo ritimo, descompaçado e rapido. Fechei meus olhos.

_'' I'm gonna put you first (I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you worth  
(that's what I'm gonna do)  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl ''___

Senti Edward se aproximar mais, quebrando a pequena distância, já podia sentir o gosto de seus labios quando...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Abri os olhos com o grito de Edward. Não o achei na minha frente, olhei para trás.

Edward estava com a cara enterrada no sofá e deitado nele, eu estava em cima dele ainda sentada, o atravessando. Me levantei rapidamente do sofá para ajuda-lo, ele tinha batido a cabeça no braço do sofá e agora gemia de dor. (**n/a antes que voces me matem, leiam a N/A ela tem uma expicação ! ) **

- OUUUUT ! - Ele massageava a cabeça com as mãos.

- Edward você está bem ? - Falei preocupada. Ele aos poucos foi se levantando.

- Sim, sim - Ele respondeu com a mão cobrindo metade da cabeça para aliviar a dor. É eu e Edward tinhamos nos esqueçidos de um detalhe, na lei da fisica dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo espaço, mais a questão é, eu não sou um corpo e o que tinha aconteçido ali não tinha sentido nenhum.

- Meu Deus Edward! O que nós iamos fazer ? -Estava juntando um pouco de juizo em minha mente.

- Iamos nos beijar mas... - Edward começou mas eu o interrompi.

- Viu ?** Iamos nos beijar ! **Edward isso é errado.

- Por que errado? - Ele já tinha se recuperado da queda.

- Por que ... por que isso não pode aconteçer. Isso vai nos tirar dos nossos principios ....

- Que são ?

- Eu ! Eu descobrir o que há comigo. - Estavamos brigando.

- E nós ? É totalmente natural isso, depois de tudo que passamos.

- Edward isso não é natural. Alias nada aqui é natural, _EU NÃO SOU NATURAL_. - Eu dei uma boa enfase na ultima frase. Eu não tinha coragem de encarar ele.

- Claro que é . Bella olha pra mim. - Eu virei a cabeça para olha-lo mais me arrependi. Seus olhos estavam mais verdes e intesos do que nunca. - Eu gosto _muito _de você.

- Edward - Eu gemi, meio que com dor, por que eu sabia que isso não podia aconteçer- Você não gosta. Você está apenas bêbado.

- Não eu não estou.- Ele falava sério.

- Olha, quer saber ? Eu preciso pensar ... eu acho que vou dar uma saida - Me virei para passar pela porta. Mais não antes sem ouvir um :

- **Você disse que não existia sem mim** - É eu disse, e agora essa frase tinha dois sentidos bem grandes. Mais não importava eu só precisava... sair.

**EPDV **

- **Você disse que não existia sem mim ...** - Essa frase estava sendo falada no sentido literal, mais eu percebi o quanto que eu queria que ela fosse falada em outro sentido e que fosse verdade.

Meu Deus! Tudo de repente fazia muito sentido... minhas ideias, sempre falhando, no meu subconciente eu sempre soube que elas iriam dar errado, por isso eram tão ridiculas e previsiveis. Pois no fundo eu não queria que Bella partisse.

Droga, droga, droga eu já havia sentido isso uma vez, eu sabia muito bem o que era.

Droga, droga, droga é exatamente o que eu pensava.

Eu estou apaixonado por Isabella Swan.

_Continua.... _

* * *

  
_Tradução : nome do bar : ROCK ON BEER . Rock na cerveja. ( sim ridiculo, eu sei u.u)_

_Tradução da música : One Less Lonely Girl. ( os trechos que o Edward canta para a Bella vão estar em negrito. ) _

_Vamos lá_

Vai ter uma garota solitária a menos  
Uma garota solitária a menos  
Vai ter uma garota solitária a menos  
Vai ter uma garota solitária a menos  
Uma garota solitária a menos  
Vai ter uma garota solitária a menos

Quantos "eu te disse",  
"vamos recomeçar"  
e ombros você chorou antes?  
Quantas promessas ?  
Seja honesta, garota  
Quantas lágrimas você deixou cair no chão?  
Quantas malas você arrumou  
só pra trazer ele de volta?  
Me diga  
Quantos "SEs" ou "OUs" ?  
Mas chega disso  
Se você me deixar no seu mundo  
Vai ter uma garota solitária a menos

**Oh  
Eu vi tantos rostos bonitos antes de te ver  
Agora tudo o que vejo é você  
**Oh, não  
**Não preciso daqueles outros rostos bonitos, como de  
você  
**Porque quando você for minha, nesse mundo  
Vai ter uma garota solitária a menos  
Uma garota solitária a menos  
Vai ter uma garota solitária a menos

Uma garota solitária a menos  
Uma garota solitária a menos  
Uma garota solitária a menos  
Vai ter uma garota solitária a menos  
Eu vou te colocar em primeiro lugar  
Eu vou te mostrar seu valor  
Se você me deixar no seu mundo  
Vai ter uma garota solitária a menos

**n/a : AHHHH não me matem ! eu tenho uma ''explicação'', ainda vai ter o BEIJO mesmo ! e não vai ser no ultimo cap, vai ser antes u.u, e vai ser de um jeito ''peculiar'' HOHO' agora não posso falar mais nada (6) ! **

**_AVISO! :_** **Bom galera é o seguinte, o proximo cap , na minha opinião não ficou muito bom e ta meio tenso ! não estranhem ok ? hehe ! **

**_AVISO! ²_** : **E pra minha infelicidade TOTAL, minhas aulas voltaram e a minha mãe resolveu por horario no pc nesses primeiros meses pelo menos, e como eu tenho 4 fics pra escrever + fake, + minha vida ''real'' ou seja em off, vai ser mais dificil ter cap toda semana, que nem eu fazia antes ! Mais voces sabem, com mais reviews, a ESFV pode passar na frente das outras fics, e eu escrevo ela antes **

**_Tata Fernands :_ **Oiee , HAUHSUA aai aai mais esse Reginaldo ainda vai seduzir muito ! (66' HUAHSH ai eu simplismente amei eles, vou tentar colocar eles na fic o quanto eu puder *-* ! u.u ! HUAHSUA aah amor, que bom que voce curte a fic, comente mais vezes ;D ! Beijão :*

**_ShopiaCullenBlack: _**Oiee, seja bem vinda :) ! Ain que bom que voce ama minha fic, fico super feliz por isso :) ! Comente mais vezes ;) ! Beijos :*

**_Anna R Black : _**Oiee, aah que bom que voce curtiu e riu com o cap *-*, sabe amora, voce nem pediu seu nome na dedicatoria mais eu puis, voce mereçe, sempre comenta *-* tão lindinha ! HUAHSUASHU Beijão :*

**_Jujuh Cullen: _**Oie, [aa] que bom que gostou :) , o proximo ta ai, e amor, mesmo voce não pedindo eu puis o seu nome na dedicatória ! voce sempre comenta e acompanha a fic desde o começo *-* obrigada por tudo ! Beijos :*

**_Mary: _**AHH que bom que voce amou minha amóra *-* ! HUAHSUAH , espero que não me mate por causa desse #tenso ! HSUAHUAS Beijão :*

**_Jú Stweart : _**Oie, linda puis seu nome na dedicatoria, por que voce sempre é uma fofa e acompanha a fic *-* ! UAHUAHA Ah putanya ! odeio ela ! HUASHSH O octavios ea turma dele, bom eu vou fazer de tudo para colocar os dois mais vezes na fic ! Beijos :*

**_Mimy Cullen: _**Oie, ah amor, eu amo quando voce comenta *-*, coitado do nosso Ed mesmo u.u AI não me mate pela falta de romance ! *-* HUAHSUA Seu nome estaria na dedicatoria mesmo se voce não pedisse *-* ! Beijão :*

**Bom é isso, espero que tenham gostado , apesar de tudo ! :) HSUAHSUAH**

**Beijos, amo voces 3 comentem ! *-* **


	12. Aviso e desculpas !

**Aviso e desculpas , por favor leiam :**

Bom eu sei que estou devendo capitulos AH SECULOS pra voces mais ... bom , é dificil falar mais a autora que vos fala entrou em depressão esses ultimos messes, devido a uma doença que eu descobri ter : Anorexia.  
Todo mundo sabe o que é né, você se vê gorda e para de comer, mais ainda não consegue se ver megra, com isso vai ficando obececada ! e então vai emagreçendo cada vez mais até a morte. mais é claro que tem cura, eu to aqui e não morri ! HEHE. Bom mais a anorexia me deixou deprimida a ponto que eu não consegui escrever NADA ! nem um aviso que eu iria para de postar, por isso **me desculpem! **prometo que vou começar a postar apartir de agora ! juro mesmo, e compensar o tempo que não postei pra voces !

E se Fosse Verdade : próximo capitulo já está vindo , me desculpem meninas voces são as que mais esperam! Só preciso que minha beta termine de ver ele e prontinho ! (:

Jinx: post duplo , pra compensar minha falta garotas ! o mais rapido o possivel (:

bom , é isso ! bjs bjs amo voces, mais uma vez.. me desculpem mais isso foi algo que eu não consegui controlar !

Sibby Meyer


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11 : Wonderful, cause I'am.**

POV Bella  
  
Ok, Isabella. Respira, respira. Não é o fim do mundo!

Qual é, só tem um gato que acabou de te beijar... tá bom, não é tão simples assim, em primeiro lugar ele nem te beijou, não é como se você estivesse grávida.

Mas isso significa: o começo de um relação. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

Sai do prédio e me joguei nas ruas de San Francisco. Comecei a andar por elas... eu não sei, eu não tinha para onde ir, eu só precisava ... pensar.

Começou a chover, mais isso não fazia diferença, não para mim. Afinal convenhamos eu sou um fantasma!

Enquanto os pingos de chuva encharcavam as pontas dos meus cabelos eu comecei a pensar, na verdade, eu comecei a enfrentar o assunto. Era meio natural que isso acontecesse. Poxa, nós não tinhamos nos desgrudado nesses últimos dias, eram como se fosse anos. E ele é homem e eu sou mulher. Uma química não é completamente inaceitavel né?

Bom no meu caso é, caraca, eu sou um fantasma! Por mais que eu não queira aceitar é isso que eu sou. Em algum lugar desse mundo meu corpo deve estar enterrado, ou multilado numa lata de lixo em NY por que eu sou a ex que traiu o mafioso, tá, não viaja Bella. De qualquer jeito, por alguma estranha razão só Edward pode me ver. Mas isso não significa que eu possa ter algo com ele, não é?

**( música tema : Wonderful - Lady Gaga)**

Olha só, eu já to pensando em ter algo com ele. Ele nem me beijou, só quase. E também ele estava bêbado, _bêbados que falam a verdade ou no seu caso, fazem, _é isso é verdade. Mas não pode ser. Simplesmente por que eu não posso ter nada com Edward.

Em primeiro lugar por que, olhe para mim, e eu estou ''viva'' e estou longe dele, cada vez que a gente se aproxima eu começo a me lembrar das coisas e ficar independente dele, antes se eu saíse de perto dele, era como se eu nem existisse. Imagine, se eu tiver algo com ele, eu poderei voltar a vida.

Ok isso é algo bom. Mas nem tudo são rosas.

Cada vez eu fico mais perto de completar a teoria ''GHOST'' , a gente deu um nome para a teoria de que eu vou voltar a ''morte'' se eu cumprir minha missão na terra, que nem no filme. E então eu sumirei ou vou para o céu né, _céu? Até parece_.

Se eu me aproximar de Edward, me apaixonarei por ele, se eu sumir depois, nós dois iremos sofrer. Não vale a pena, eu sou uma covarde mesmo.

Mas Edward, ai Edward...

Todas aquelas vezes que ele esteve ao meu lado, claro, por que ninguém mais podia estar, mas ignorando isso, comecei a relembrar nossos bons momentos... Quando a gente se viu pela primeira vez, e eu importunei ele com aquela música, e também vi ele tomar banho de boxer, e ui ui, também teve aquela vez que ele chamou os chinas que fazem chá, e os tranqueras, também a Kayle Priscila e o resto do nome eu não lembro, acho que foi a primeira vez que eu tive ciúmes, dele. Quando falamos com Seth, e eu descobri um pouco sobre o passado dele. Quando eu descobri que era uma garota de programa, ok isso não é legal, principalmente com a minha ... _clientela._ Ou quando eu descobri que o filho da puta daquele vendedor, tinha doado minha Armani e a Dolce e Gabana, ou quando eu caí de bunda no asfalto, e a gente teve que fugir do pai italiano da vaca ruiva, há também tem quando a gente conheceu a vaca loira, quando eu fiz o Edward pagar mico no bar, quando a gente bebeu todas_,ah isso foi ontem_.

Tá, talvez meus momentos com o Edward não tenham sido tão bons assim... mais foram nossos momentos juntos, e foram especiais.

Ok, eu tenho que admitir...** EU AMO EDWARD MENDIGO CULLEN! **_Até que enfim amiga. _E quer saber mais? _Quero. _Eu vou deixar de ser uma covarde e vou correr o risco, _é se você sumir e ele te amar, ele só vai entrar em depressão total pela segunda vez e aí não tem chance, mais também corre o risco de você não ser coorespondida né, alias ele tava bêbado e foi só um quase beijou, não significa que ele vai te pedir em casamento e... _vozinha, você quer que eu desista? _Ok parei... _

Mas você esta certa, vai que ele não me ama. Ai eu quebro a cara né. E vai ficar aquele clima também, tipo, você me ama, mas eu não, e nós somos obrigados a viver juntos.

_Cala a boca, na verdade, o pensamento, e vai atrás do seu (nosso , hehe) gato! _

Ok eu vou calar a boca e ir atrás do meu gato!

_UHUL!_

**POV Jacob **

Cara, faz mais ou menos uma hora que eu to nesse restaurante com o Ed bro. E ele falava de uma mulher, que ele via! Isso é que ta na seca... Bom tudo que eu resolvi ouvir á exatos 55 mim, sim eu só prestei atenção nele por 5 mim. É que ele ama uma mulher que bem.... não existe, só na cabeça dele.

- Blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá ** - **Edward falava.

Cara, olha só a bunda da garçonete.

Opa, silêncio na mesa, acho que ele já acabou de falar.

- Olha só cara, ela **não existe. **Você precisa parar de ser tão sozinho, sai, transa com alguma gata, toma um remédio, procura um médico. **(N/A: rimou hehehe) **Mas só não deixa isso controlar você! Olha onde você chegou mermão. - Falei pra ele.

- Jake cara, eu não consigo. - Ele protestou. - Você não entende, ela é real.

- Para você , alguém mais já falou com ela, viu ela ? - Retruquei.

- Não mas... - Ele pensou um pouco. - Na verdade sim, o Seth, sabe aquele cara da livraria...

- O que faz a dança do ventre toda terça de lua cheia para convocar os espíritos chacas? - Ergui uma sombrancelha.

- Bom, é ... eu sei que a reputação dele não é das melhores, mais ele tem um dom, acho, e ele também vê ela, na verdade ele sente, mas já é alguma coisa. - Defendeu Edward.

- Cara, uma vez ele sentiu que minha alma tava pessada e obscurecendo, quando eu tinha feito o melhor sexo da minha vida e estava radiante.

- AH HÃ , mais depois você descobriu que ela corria risco de AIDS, por que tinha dormido com um cara que tinha e você teve que fazer uns exames. - Ele rebateu.

- Mais deu negativo e eu ainda tive uma ótima noite, aura clarinha! Edward, adimita, você vê coisas, faça o que eu te falei e você será mais feliz.

- Mas Jake... ela é real! Ela está sempre comigo, nas horas que eu vou me dar bem e nas que eu vou me dar mal, não só na hora que eu necessito entende?!

- Edward, ela está aqui agora?

- Não ... - Ele falou meio cabisbaixo, abaixando a cabeça.

- Olha cara , esse é o ponto e... - Comecei a explicar ...

- Eu preciso ir - Fui interrompido - Foi uma péssima ideia falar com você Jacob, espero que um dia você acredite em mim e... valeu por me escutar cara. - Ele se levantou e saiu do restaurante.

Olhei para os lados, cara, o Edward endoidou mesmo, quem diria que a morte da Elizabeth iria afetá-lo tanto assim ... Percebi a garçonete me olhando.

-E aí gata ?! - Pisquei para ela, que sorriu.

**POV Edward**

A conversa com Jacob tinha sido uma péssima ideia, acho que a pior. Ele não me compreendia pô! Seria melhor falar com o Seth, esse aí, tinha sempre uma boa resposta, ainda mais nesse assunto. Cheguei lá em mais ou menos 5 mim. Seth estava atrás do balcão ascendendo velas.

- Seth! Cara, você nem faz ideia... eu... eu acho que to apaixonado pela Bella e..- Já falei gritando, _WTF? _

_-_ Shiu Homem do Inferno, quer espantar os espíritos visitantes. - Seth ralhou comigo, nossa será que tá todo mundo de mal comigo hoje, _HOHO ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer... por isso eu vou comer barata, barata frita, barata assada, sopa de barata, tira a cabeçinha chupa a melequinha SHUUP. _ECA vozinha!

- Mas Edward, o que você falou? Você ama a Bella! - Seth fez uma cara de espanto.

- Sim, sim !

- Que Bella? - Perguntou Seth na maior inocência. Ôxa-lá! **(N/A: não sou baiana mais minhas amigas vivem falando isso HEHE) **

- A Bella, fantasma! -Expliquei impaciente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, putz man se ta afim de uma fantasma! - Seth bateu a mão na testa como se lamentasse.

- É parece que sim, mas eu preciso saber... fantasmas também se apaixonam?

- Claro que sim, fantasmas tem sentimentos que nem os humanos e ... - Seth ia começar um discurso.

- Tchau Seth, valeu a ajuda. - Resolvi deixá-lo no vácuo.

Sai da livraria apressado, precisava estar em casa, precisava saber que tinha sido real, e o_ nosso_ aparatamento era o melhor lugar para eu conseguir acreditar nisso.

Peguei meu carro e comecei a correr com ele ... não enxergava nada, acho que atropelei umas ... 3 velhinhas_, vai pro inferno_, já to. Sem Bella, tudo parecia chato, sem cor, sem ânimo, sem vida... o que era irônico, pois ela não estava totalmente viva. E pensar que talvez eu nunca mais ouvisse uma reclamação saindo daquela doce voz, me dava vontade de ir pro inferno, pois sabia que sem isso, eu seria bem mais feliz lá.

Ao som de vários '' vá tomar no cú'' vindos da rua, eu finalmente cheguei no prédio.

Subi correndo as escadas e abri o apartamento meio apressado, o que fez as chaves escorregarem umas 5 vezes. Escancarrei a porta, chegando lá vi a visão mais linda, e a que eu mais queria ver.

-Você chegou. - Ela falou, parada na minha frente.

-É - Respondi baixo.

Ela deu um sorriso triste.

-Edward nós... precisamos conversar. - Ela falou olhando para baixo.

-Sim eu sei. - Fechei a porta e me sentei no sofá, ela se sentou do meu lado. - Bella eu ... - Comecei.

- Shiu, não diga nada irracional, você não tem que pedir desculpas e ... - Ela me calou.

- Bella eu não ia pedir desculpas, eu ia te dar uma bronca por ter sumido - Falei divertido, ela revirou os olhos.

- Edward, vamos parar de agir como crianças um pouco, sim? - Concordei com a cabeça e ela suspirou.

- Olha, você sabe o que, eu não estou viva, bom, só para você e nem assim é por completo. E o que nós iamos fazer? Eu digo eu sei que você estava meio bêbado e tudo, mas, nós íamos nos beijar! Tá eu sei que isso não é o fim do mundo, não que eu nunca tenha beijado alguém antes, mas, é diferente no nosso caso, imagina se nos apaixonarmos! Eu digo, não que eu esteja apaixonada por você e tudo mas, é só que ... não dá entende e...

Ela tagarelava nervosa. Tão fofinha.

- Bella , Bella.. - Ela calou a boca para me olhar. - Calma, a gente nem se beijou, é impossivel, mas, e se tivessemos, que mal teria?

-Todo Edward, você não entende? Eu não estou viva! Eu posso muito bem voltar a vida mas também posso voltar a morte, ninguém sabe, é um futuro indefinido. Não posso me prender a ninguém aqui entende? Não posso fazer isso com ninguém, nem comigo, principalmente não com você. - Ela falava rápido novamente, com o mesmo ar nervoso.

- Bella, você acabou de dizer que está apaixonada por mim? - Sorri.

-A-n, ér, e-e, h-m-m , n-n-n-a-ão , claro que não! PFF HAHAHA - Riu forçado - Você acha, eu amar você? PFF, não, q-quer diz-zer, PFF impossível né, é ai ai , eu acho. - Comecei a rir dela.

- Bella fica calma, eu também te amo. - Confessei, olhando para ela meio sem graça.

- Sério? -Falou ela sorrindo, e depois que percebeu balançou a cabeça e corrigiu. - Na verdade eu digo, O QUE? Edward você não pode, quer dizer, você e e-e-eu ? Não pode! - Ela se levantou do sofá, eu me levantei com ela.

- Por que não?

- Por que como eu já disse, meu futuro é indefinido, não podemos ser irresponsáveis assim e..

- Então você me ama . - Ela parou para me olhar cansada.- Vamos lá Bella, se admitir será mais facil.

Ela suspirou, revirou os olhos, e me olhou cansada. Respirou fundo e olhando para o chão falou.

-Ok ok, você venceu eu...Edward eu te amo. - Sua voz era tão fininha, tão baixa.

Isso me encheu de felicidade, meu Deus, ela me ama. Abriu em meu rosto um sorriso de vitória, de extrema felicidade, de saber que a mulher que eu amo me ama também .

**ELA ME AMA. **

**POV Bella**

E aqui estou eu, admitindo a coisa mais dificil para mim.

Admintindo que amo Edward em voz alta, para ele.

- Então vamos lutar por isso Bella. - Ele gritou animado.

- Não podemos... - Minha voz falhava, eu estava com vontade de chorar, por ser tão covarde, por fazer isso com Edward.

- Sim podemos, eu já senti isso antes, alias, nunca foi tão forte. - Eu mal respirava, Edward era tão perfeito falando isso. - Eu sei como é bom quando se é correspondido e você Bella, mais do que ninguém precisa sentir isso.

Ele estava radiante, o que me deprimia.

- Edward, não podemos ser irresponsáveis, temos que pensar no futuro.

- Podemos esquecê-lo por um tempo...

-...mas um dia ele irá aparecer...

-... mais ai pensamos nisso, pelo menos teremos sido felizes...

-...e depois ficaremos infelizes...

-...você pode voltar a vida...

-... ou não, não dá pra arriscar Edward.

- Dá sim Bella, é só você tentar! Abra a sua mente, me dê uma chance, nos dê uma chance.

- Eu não posso... - Falei indecisa.

- Bella, por favor, é só isso que eu te peço, eu preciso ser feliz, mais uma vez pelo menos.

Olhei para ele, tão lindo, implorando por nós. Eu precisava fazê-lo feliz. Pensei em todas as hipóteses e... decidi deixar de ser covarde, decidi deixar de pensar, decidi viver.

- Ok , nós teremos uma chance. -Eu falei sorrindo.

- Obrigado - Ele sussurou fechando os olhos.

- De nada - Eu sussurei de volta.

E assim me aproximei dele, ficando a milímetros de distância, as respirações se misturando, sem nunca nos tocar, mais aquilo ali, era muito mais íntimo do que todos os toques.

_Continua..._

* * *

**n/a : oi meninas ! primeiramente gostaria de dizer que HOJE ( apenas hoje) eu não vou responder reviews por que ... eu simplismente não sei o que falar ! no meu aviso|desabafo no ''cap'' anterior que justifica minha demora, eu simplismente não espera essas resposta sobre ele ! e tudo que eu tenho que fazer é agradeçer na geral a quem me ajudou , mto obrigada meninas , sem voces eu simplismente não seria nada *-* ! **

**bom o cap como sempre na minha opinião ficou uma droga , e a minha beta santa *o* nathy , me ajudou mto com ele ! créditos pra ela pessoal (: bom é isso**

**até a proxima , mais uma vez me desculpem e mto mto mto obrigada (: **

**espero que gostem do capitulo **

**eu realmente amo voces ! **

**sibby *-***


	14. Do Not Kill The Author !

**AEAEEAEAEA olhem só eu voltei , voces querem me matar eu sei mas é promessa que eu vou voltar para a fic SDR ( suddenly rich ) e desativar ESFV ( E se fosse verdade) meus motivos são simplismente pq eu não consigo mais escrever ela ! eu pedi ajuda para 288717236 amigos e mesmo assim... nada.**

**não me matem *-* ! **

**os leitores de ESFV podem começar acompanhar SDR , são ... parecidas.**

**mas uma vez me desculpem e..**

**o proximo cap de SDR está pronto.**

**E EU PROMETO / JURO/ IMPLORO PERDÃO E JURO DENOVO QUE VOU POSTAR PELO MENOS 3 VEZES AO MES ! essa fic não depende só de mim, pq eu faço com o HHenry ! **

**miiiiil desculpas a todos pela irresponsabilidade da autora e..**

**beeijos ! espero que um dia me perdoem ! **

**by . Sibby * que ainda está viva... por enquanto* **


End file.
